Hurricane
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Chris, Cole, Wyatt, Léo et les Sœurs Halliwell sont enfermés dans le grenier par un démon. Ils y apprennent beaucoup sur le passé de l'Être de Lumière.  Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer:** La série Charmed ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. De plus, ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de ****Catnatural****. **_(Liens dans mon profil)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cole grimaça en se jetant dans le fauteuil usé de l'arrière boutique du P3. Il regarda sa montre et se renfrogna en réalisant qu'il était très tôt dans la matinée et que Chris était toujours introuvable.<p>

Piper l'avait envoyé ici attendre le jeune Être de Lumière après l'avoir regardé comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme – qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? - en hélant Phoebe, Paige _**et **_Léo. Elle exigeait de savoir comment il avait connu Chris et ce qu'il lui voulait.

Le tintement d'une éclipse le tira de ses souvenirs et prit la forme de Léo.

« Euh… Léo ? » s'étonna-t-il en se levant.

Le Fondateur sursauta.

« Cole ? Où est Chris ? » Quand il haussa les épaules, Léo soupira : « Peu importe, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! Les filles ont besoin de toi ! »

« Léo ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Les filles te le diront ! Dépêche-toi ! » ordonna-t-il en prenant la place de Cole dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il l'éclipsait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite pièce et soupira._ Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point cette pièce était petite et que ce canapé était __**aussi**__ inconfortable… Pas étonnant que Chris ait toujours l'air si épuisé… non que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais quelque chose chez ce garçon me semble familier…_

Il fut troublé par une éclipse qui prit cette fois la forme de Chris, qui avait l'air pire qu'épuisé. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et ses vêtements étaient troués. Il saignait et Léo jurait qu'il pouvait sentir une odeur de brûlé. L'Être de Lumière avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et une mine maussade apparue sur son visage quand il vit qu'il n'était plus seul.

« Qu'est-ce que _**tu**_ veux ? » grommela-t-il.

« Phoebe a eu une vision d'attaque de démons. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? » demanda Chris.

« Il y a environ vingt minutes. »

« Non ! » cria-t-il, frustré. « Quand viendront-ils ? »

« Dans quelques heures, sans doute. Il faisait presque nuit dans la vision et le jour vient juste de se lever là » expliqua Léo calmement.

« Oh ! » Chris fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Eh bien, d'abord prendre un douche… Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, je vais te soigner, après je t'éclipse au manoir. »

« Merci, mais je suis parfaitement capable de m'éclipser par moi-même, Léo » rétorqua Chris d'un ton sec en saisissant des vêtements propres et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« - Oui, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas dans leurs petits papiers en ce moment... »

Chris se figea tandis que les mots que sa mère – qui ne savait pas qu'elle était sa mère – avait prononcés ce jour-là rejouaient dans sa tête.

_Wyatt n'est pas maléfique, et après c'est terminé, je ne veux plus te revoir._

« - Chris ? » l'interpella Léo. « Dépêche-toi on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

* * *

><p><span>Notes de la traductrice (NT) :** Voilà en ce qui concerne le prologue. Cette fanfiction compte ****le prologue**** ainsi que ****dix chapitres****.  
>Il y a également la suite, <em>"Tsunami"<em> qui comporte cinq chapitres.  
><strong>

**Tous les chapitres sont déjà traduits, **_(presque) _**corrigés et **_(pratiquement)_** prêts à être publiés. Ainsi, aucun risque d'abandon ^^ J'ai pensé à un rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine - le mardi et le jeudi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **1h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 18/03/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1 heure  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 653  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 02/07/11  
><strong><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong>** 29/06/13


	2. Révélations, mais pas celle là !

Disclaimer:** Charmed ne m'appartient évidemment pas et cette histoire non plus, c'est celle de ****Catnatural**_ (liens dispo dans mon profil)_**. Je ne suis pas payée (sauf en review ^^). Vous connaissez le refrain.  
><strong>

Author's Note (A/N) :** Catnatural précise qu'elle n'a vu que la saison 6 et la moitié de la saison 7. Mais elle a voulu mettre Cole dans l'histoire parce qu'il avait l'air - je cite - « so cool =D ».  
>Et les pensées du personnage sont en <strong>_**italique**_**.**

miss teigne :** Merci pour ta review ^^ Eh bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Révélations… mais pas celle-là !<strong>

Léo et Chris débarquèrent dans le grenier. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière en découvrant Cole. Il avait un air aussi expressif que celui d'un poisson rouge.

« Chris ? » demanda Cole, inquiet du silence dans le grenier tandis que Chris se contentait de fixer le démon.

« Chris ? » répéta Léo. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je… Euh… Je… Qu'est-ce qu'_**il**_ fait ici ? » bégaya Chris, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

« Chris, je… » Cole s'arrêta. _Je déteste vraiment être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles._

Chris tressaillit. « Que s'est-il passé ? _**Il**_ a fait quelque chose… n'est-ce pas ? Cole ! » pressa-t-il.

« Je… »

« Cole ! »

« Il a les enfants, Chris » murmura tristement Cole.

Chris pâlit immédiatement « Tous ? »

Cole hocha la tête. _Attends, attends…_

Le visage de Chris se figea. « A-t-il… Qu'en est-il de…Mellie ? »

Les sœurs Halliwell et Léo regardaient la scène avec confusion quand Cole baissa la tête…_**honteux**_ de ses prochaines paroles.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Chris » dit-il doucement les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

« Non ! » s'écria Chris dans la panique. « Non ! N-non-non ! Il n'a pas… Il _**ne peut pas **_avoir… Pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'il le pouvait, je suppose » admit Cole. « On a essayé de la récupérer, Chris, moi et les autres membres de la Résistance, honnêtement on l'a fait, mais…nous…nous sommes arrivés trop tard… »

Les yeux que Chris s'élargirent brutalement. « Je ne te crois pas, Cole… Pourquoi… Ça n'a pas de _**sens**_ ! » Il se tut un instant, puis reprit d'une voix à peine audible : « Que lui a-t-il fait ? »

« Chris… Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« … Cole ? » répéta-t-il lentement pendant que toute la salle respectait un silence de mort.

« Il l'a torturée. »

Hoquet général. Les trois sœurs et Léo n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais ils savaient que cela avait un effet terrible sur Chris qui murmura : « Comment ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? » Cole haussa les sourcils quand il poursuivit : « S'il te plaît, Cole. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il a tué ma petite sœur. »

Piper fut la première à parler : « Tu as une petite sœur ? »

Chris déglutit et regarda à ses pieds. « J'avais une sœur. Mélinda. Elle… » Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.

« Chris… Je… » commença Cole.

« Que fais-tu ici, Cole ? » demanda Chris, presque avec lassitude. « Tu n'es sans doute pas venu ici uniquement pour me parler de Mel… Juste pour me dire _**ça**_. »

« - Oui. Oui, c'est pour ça, Chris. Mais en attendant que tu reviennes d'où tu étais… En parlant de ça, où étais-tu exactement ? » Chris l'ignora. Cole soupira et continua : « Eh bien, Léo est arrivé et il m'a dit que je devais aider les filles avec… »

« Oh ! » L'Être de Lumière se tourna vers Piper, Phoebe et Paige. « Alors… Euh… Ce démon ? » incita-t-il.

« Grand avec des manteaux et des sortes de bidules en métal » expliqua Piper pendant que Chris haussa les sourcils avec amusement. « Quoi ? Pheebs les a décrits comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Bon, peut être bien, mais ils avaient des symboles sur leurs manteaux et ils étaient tous verts… Comme Shrek» précisa Phoebe en grimaçant.

« Combien étaient-ils ? » demanda Cole au moment où que Chris dit : « Quel était le symbole ? »

« Hum… Environ… Sept… Je pense, et le symbole était une sorte d'étoile interrompue par des zigzags… Je crois. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

Chris devint plus pâle que jamais et jura entre ses dents.

« Chris ? » Phoebe s'approcha lentement de lui, mais il se tourna vers Cole et siffla : « C'est lui, Cole ! Comment a-t-il… » Il jura à nouveau. « Il ne peut donc pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? »

« Chris ! Calme-toi ! On va y faire face, d'accord ? On y a toujours fait face » assura Cole en tentant de calmer la panique du jeune homme.

Chris secoua la tête.

« Regarde-moi, Chris ! _**Regarde-moi ! **_» ordonna Cole. Quand le garçon leva les yeux vers lui et qu'il y vit la souffrance briller, il poursuivit : « Tu _**peux **_le faire ! Fais-le pour ta mère, fais-le pour Bianca, fais-le pour Mellie ! Mais par-dessus tout, fais-le pour Wyatt ! »

« Wyatt ? » releva Piper, les mains sur les hanches. « Qu'est-ce que Wyatt a à voir avec Chris ? »

Cole soupira et saisit le menton de Chris, ce qui obligea le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne le leur as pas dit, hein ? »

Chris sursauta et siffla : « Non ! Et je ne vais pas le faire ! Les futures conséquen… »

« N'y pense même pas, jeune homme ! » gronda Piper tandis que Phoebe demandait : « Ne nous a pas dit quoi ? »

« Euh… » Les sœurs Halliwell furent amusées de voir l'Être de Lumière d'ordinaire si loquace perdre ses mots. « Eh bien… Je… Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas, d'accord ? Peut-être… Peut-être une autre fois… Je… »

Léo hocha la tête. « Bien. C'est terminé pour le moment, mais tu nous en _**reparleras **_plus tard, Chris. Mais maintenant, nous voulons des réponses. D'abord, qu'est-ce que la Résistance ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta sœur ? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé avant… »

Chris tenta d'échapper à leurs regards et fixa une tâche sur le mur. « La Résistance contre Wyatt…ce sont les gens qui ne veulent pas se joindre à lui. Je suis leur chef. »

« _**Tu es**_ leur chef ? » demanda Piper, incrédule.

« Mais tu n'es qu'un enfant ! » intervint Paige.

Chris tourna la tête pour la dévisager. « Tu n'es pas tellement plus vieille que moi dans cette ligne de temps, Paige. »

Paige haussa les épaules. « Désolée… Euh… Alors… Que fait cette Résistance ? »

« Nous mettons à l'abri ceux qui se cachent de Wyatt, et nous formons ceux qui le veulent, pour combattre quand ils en ont besoin » déclara Chris.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Chris ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Piper tout à coup. « Ce que je veux dire c'est, pourquoi es-tu le seul à être revenu dans le passé pour sauver mon fils ? Pourquoi pas l'une de nous ? Qu'es-tu pour Wyatt ? »

Chris semblait troublé. « Eh bien… Je suis…un ami de Wyatt, alors…c'est pour cela que je suis venu… »

« Et nous ? Où sommes nous ? » poursuivit Piper, confuse. _Donc il est l'ami de mon bébé, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne peux pas le sauver, ni pourquoi il a changé Léo en Fondateur__**.**__ Pourquoi est-il devenu cet Être de lumière névrosé qui nous manipule à chaque occasion ?_

Chris dégluti. « Je… Je… »

Cole se leva d'un bond. « Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer les gars, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas beaucoup de temps… »

Piper se renfrogna. Elle, son ex-mari et ses sœurs s'occupaient de la potion pendant que Chris jeta un regard de gratitude à Cole avant d'aller consulter le Livre des Ombres.

* * *

><p>Cole se leva en sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Paige remuait sans but une potion tandis que Léo et Piper étaient en grande discussion, appuyés contre le canapé. Chris – comme d'habitude – feuilletait le Livre des Ombres en prenant des notes et devenait de plus en plus agité.<p>

Phoebe s'était prudemment approchée de lui. Cole, resté contre la porte, regardait le spectacle avec curiosité.

« Chris ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais. » Ses yeux papillonnèrent entre le Livre et Phoebe et il reprit sa précédente activité.

« Je me disais… Tu n'as pas _**réellement**_ quelqu'un à qui parler et je me disais… Y a-t-il _**quoique ce soit**_ dont tu veuilles me parler ? »

Chris la fixa. « Je ne suis pas un de tes lecteurs, Phoebe. Et je n'ai _**besoin**_ de parler à personne. »

« Mais, Chris, je suis une Empathe. Tu te souviens ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Je peux sentir ta douleur. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de douleur. Et de la colère aussi. Et de la tristesse. Et quelques autres émotions en plus » énuméra-t-elle.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Phoebe ! » grommela-t-il. « Si tu as comme idée d'essayer de me faire dévoiler tous mes sales petits secrets, oublie ! »

« Chris ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas… » Mais ils ne sauront jamais ce que Chris comptait dire car un démon miroita dans la salle en leur servant un sourire narquois ; Chris sursauta. « Toi ! »

« Ah, Chris ! Comment vas-tu, mon p'tit gars ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, hein ? » dit-il en souriant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PS.<em> Je corrige régulièrement mes fautes, mes oublis, mes anglicismes et autres erreurs en tout genre. Et j'en trouve de nouveaux à chaque relecture. Donc si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Merci :)  
><strong>

**Mise à jour tous les mardis et jeudis jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

**Review, please ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **2h30  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 18/03/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 30 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 6  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 631  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 05/07/11  
><strong><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong>** 29/06/13


	3. Apprendre à le connaître

Disclaimer :** Ce n'est pas mon histoire, c'est une traduction. Charmed ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas payée (sauf à la review ^^)... bla, bla, bla...**

A/N :** L'auteur précise que, si Bianca est nommée, elle est morte avant le début de l'histoire et ne revient jamais dans le passé.**

Manilis :** J'avoue, c'est ce qui m'a attiré au début. Cole dégage une certaine "Force tranquille" ***Références culturelles, bonjour*** que j'apprécie beaucoup, surtout dans cette histoire ^^ Eh bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci :)**

miss teigne :** En fait, cette fiction est un peu un genre d'Univers Alternatif. Donc disons que Cole n'a pas **_**vraiment**_** de raison d'être là. C'est simplement un choix de l'auteur. Un choix qui aura...quelques conséquences, mais je n'en dirai pas plus ^^**

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Apprendre à le connaître<strong>

Léo regardait Chris, qui avait l'air extrêmement confus. « Chris ? Qui est-ce ? »

Chris plissa les yeux furieusement quand il sentit une impression de déjà-vu au fond de son crâne « Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas… Je l'ai vu quelque part… Cole ? »

L'estomac de Cole se retourna à la vue du visiteur importun : « Toi ? Toi ! »

« Cole ? Qui est-ce ? » insista Léo.

« C'est Balthazar » murmura-t-il.

Chris sentit son cerveau le tourmenter à nouveau : « Comment ça ce fait que je connaisse ce nom ? »

« Il a essayé de te tuer une fois, juste après que tu aies rejoint la Résistance. C'est un assassin. »

Le démon sourit : « Enfin, vous avez tous pigé. Tu sais qui je suis, je sais qui tu es… _**Charmant**__._ Donc, passons aux choses sérieuses : Lord Wyatt exige de moi que…je te garde ici un petit moment afin de te donner une leçon… _**Apprendre**_ quelques petites choses… »

Chris fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-_**il**_ à gagner à faire ça ? »

Balthazar poursuivit son monologue en ignorant le jeune Être de Lumière : « Vous ne serez en mesure de circuler librement que dans le grenier. Si vous tentez d'en sortir, vous serez…électrocutés. » Ses yeux brillaient à la perspective de brûler des sorciers. « Un peu comme les ridicules cristaux que vous utilisez. »

« Combien de temps ? » s'enquit Chris en serrant les poings.

Le démon cligna des yeux, comme s'il semblait avoir pris conscience qu'il avait un public, puis sourit : « Oh, quelques jours suffiront, je pense. »

« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » cria rageusement Piper.

« - Oh, si je peux » sourit-il. Il continua d'une voix traînante : « Tu sais, Lord Wyatt l'a ordonné, et il est dans mon intérêt de lui obéir. Il est…le Seigneur, après tout. »

« Une minute monsieur…le démon, _**Lord **_Wyatt ? » demanda Paige.

L'intéressé la dévisagea : « Oui, _**Lord**_ Wyatt, notre Souverain. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. « Eh bien, je suppose que je ferai bien de partir maintenant. » Il semblait presque contrarié de devoir quitter les sorcières, peut être parce qu'il perdait une opportunité de les torturer encore un peu. « J'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de _**très **_important. J'adorerai rester bavarder, mais je suis sûr que vous avez _**plein**_ de questions à poser à votre…_**Être de Lumière**_. » Il miroita, en laissant dans la salle un lourd silence gêné.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Chris, qui - à nouveau - fixait ostensiblement ses pieds.

« Chris… Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? » s'enquit Léo.

« _**Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! **_» grogna-t-il. « Combien de fois… »

« On sait, on sait » l'interrompit Phoebe. « Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de te tuer ? »

« Parce que je refuse de rejoindre Wyatt. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Si toi et Wyatt étiez de tels amis, alors sûrement… » Léo fronça les sourcils.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Léo ! Wyatt _**tue**_ des innocents ! » rétorqua Chris. « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je ne rejoindrai _**jamais**_ Wyatt ! Je ne suis pas maléfique ! »

Cole plaça une main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Il n'a pas dit que tu l'étais. Ils ont du mal à comprendre, mais peut être cette situation…peut-être que c'est mieux... »

« Quoi ? Nous enfermer ici ? Ouais, ça correspond parfaitement ma définition du plaisir ! » grommela Chris sarcastiquement.

« Ils peuvent apprendre à connaître le _**vrai**_ Chris… » commença Cole.

« Ils n'en ont pas besoin, Cole ! Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis ! En ce qui les concerne, je suis "l'Être de Lumière névrosé venant du futur" » cita-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Et n'oublie pas lunatique » compléta Paige.

« Et méchant », dit Phoebe. « Et… »

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris » sourit Chris.

« Chris, pourquoi _**es**_-tu si névrosé ? « demanda Piper. _Wouah,_ o_n peut savoir qui il est __**réellement**__. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je remercierai un démon pour nous avoir mis dans cette situation délicate. _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bébé endormi dans son parc. _Comment il peut dormir au milieu de tout ça, je l'ignore._

« Parce que tu dois l'être dans mon futur. Tu es faible si tu ne l'es pas. Et ce sont les faibles qui meurent les premiers. »

* * *

><p>« Bon Dieu ! Je m'ennuie tellemeeent ! Pourquoi le démon ne nous a-t-il pas enfermé sur la véranda ? Au moins, on aurait eu la télé » grogna Phoebe avec impatience.<p>

Paige haussa les sourcils. « Nous ne sommes là que depuis deux heures, Pheebs. Tu ne peux pas déjà t'ennuyer ! »

« Je sais ! Jouons à un jeu ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« D'accord… Comme quoi ? » répliqua Paige avec une rapidité surprenante. Normalement, elle aurait ignoré le comportement enfantin de sa sœur aînée, mais elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle en était arrivé à jouer au « facteur »_** (1)**_ avec Wyatt pour se divertir.

« Euh… Vingt questions ? »

« Ouais, mais Pheebs. Nous savons tout ce qu'il savoir les uns des autres, enfin… Sauf Chris et Cole, qui sont… Ooooh ! » Le choc de la Révélation la frappa au visage comme un coup de poing.

Phoebe sourit. « Tu pourras me dire plus tard à quel point je suis géniale ! Alors les gars, vous jouez ? »

« Je suppose. » Piper hocha la tête comme Léo, qui soupira : « Je crois. »

Cole sourit : « Tu sais combien j'aime les jeux, Pheebs. »

Phoebe se tourna vers Chris : « Et toi, Monsieur le névrosé ? »

Chris leva les yeux du Livre des Ombres. « Occupé. »

« Chriiiis ! » gémit-t-elle. « Détends-toi ! Vis un peu ! »

« Je le ferai quand j'aurai sauvé Wyatt, ça marche ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Allez ! Prends une pause ? » proposa Phoebe.

« Très bien » soupira-t-il. « Tu peux me poser tes questions, mais si je ne peux pas y répondre, je ne le ferais pas, d'accord ? »

Phoebe hocha la tête. « C'est assez juste. Bon… Alors… Quels sont les numéros gagnants des loteries pour les vingt prochaines années ? » Elle sourit malicieusement.

Chris afficha un sourire narquois.. « Futures conséquen… »

« Non ! » Piper se mit à rire.

Phoebe sourit à nouveau. « Couleur préférée ? »

« J'sais pas. »

« Groupe préféré ? »

« Pas encore sorti. »

« Loisirs. »

« J'sais pas. »

« Chris ! » gémit Phoebe.

« Très bien ! J'aime cuisiner et faire des potions. Et je dessine. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais nous montrer quelques-uns de tes dessins, un jour ? » proposa Paige.

« Mmm. »

Phoebe sursauta « Oh ! Que veux-tu faire quand tu seras grand ? »

« Je suis grand. »

« Oh, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! »

« J'sais pas. » Phoebe leva les sourcils, l'obligeant à préciser. « Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, pour être honnête. Certaines choses se sont produites quand j'étais enfant, puis quand j'ai été assez vieux pour aller à la fac ou ailleurs, quelque chose s'est pro… J'ai rejoint la Résistance. »

« Quels genres de choses ? » demanda Léo.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Chris… »

« Non, Phoebe. »

« D'accord. Euh… Plat préféré ?

« Lasagnes. »

« Frères et sœurs ? »

Il sourit tristement. « Mellie. Et un grand frère. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Je… »

« Laisse-moi deviner… tu "ne veux pas en parler" ? »

Chris hocha la tête.

« Ok… Dernière question… Euh… As-tu une petite amie ? »

Encore une fois, il sourit tristement : « J'avais. »

« "Avais" ? » Phoebe fronça les sourcils en remarquant le passé.

« Elle… Elle… » balbutia-t-il.

Cole décida d'intervenir. « Wyatt l'a tuée. Chris et Bianca étaient fiancés. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Chris ! Je suis tellement désolée ! » dit Phoebe en regardant attentivement le jeune homme.

« C'est bon, Phoebe. As-tu fini ton jeu maintenant ? Parce que j'ai _**pas mal**_ de travail à faire… » Il se détourna d'elle.

Piper fronça les sourcils au changement de sujet. Puis elle se rappela la question qui flottait dans sa tête depuis quelques heures et qui lui causait une nuisance constante. « En fait… Il y a quelque chose… Comment as-tu connu Cole ? »

« C'est mon oncle » admit Chris en soupirant quand il se rendit compte que cela ne fera qu'augmenter le nombre de questions.

« Oh… Eh bien… Wouah » bégaya Piper. « Eh bien… Je suppose… Si Cole te fait confiance et Wyatt…bébé Wyatt, je veux dire…non…pas l'autre… Si les deux ont confiance en toi, je suppose que moi aussi. »

Chris sourit – un vrai sourire, qui surprit Léo et les filles qui ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire comme ça. Sourire oui, mais toujours suivit d'un roulement d'yeux. « Hum… Je te remercie. »

« J'ai confiance en toi, Chris ! » s'écria Phoebe.

« Ouais, moi aussi » sourit Paige.

Chris regarda Léo, qui haussa les épaules. « Il y a encore certaines choses qui m'amènent à douter. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Cole. _Oh la la…_

« Je suis toujours à peu près sûr que c'est toi qui m'a expédié à Valhalla. J'ai ce sentiment persistant. »

« Hum… Bien sûr. » Chris fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi…n'est-ce pas, Léo ? Même dans le futur, tu as toujours… » Il se tu.

« Même dans le futur, j'ai toujours quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Chris. »

« Laisse tomber, Léo » grogna-t-il d'une voix légèrement paniquée en traversant la pièce jusqu'à la porte. Mais il fut projeté en arrière et glissa à travers la pièce et dans le bureau. « Merde. »

Cole s'approcha de Chris. « Hey… Ça va, Chris ? »

Chris regarda son oncle, les yeux grands ouverts, et murmura : « Ils ne _**doivent**_ pas savoir, Cole ! Ça gâcherait tout ! »

« Chris… N'est-ce pas déjà suffisamment dur pour toi ? Revenir ici et voir… Tu rends ça presque impossible quand tu agis ainsi ! »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis, Cole. Je suis ici pour sauver Wyatt afin que, lorsque je reviendrais, tout le monde aille bien et soit vivant… »

« Chris ? » demanda Piper timidement. « Combien de personnes ont été tuées par Wyatt ? »

Il sursauta au son de sa voix, et plaça le masque impassible qu'il maîtrisait si bien sur son visage. « Je… »

« Dis-le moi, Chris. Je… Je _**dois**_ savoir. J'ai _**besoin**_ de savoir… »

« Des milliers meurent à cause de lui. Il en tue des centaines lui-même, mais il ordonne à ses assassins de… » Il déglutit et se détourna de Piper.

« Qui a-t-il tué ? Qui, parmi les gens que tu aimais, a-t-il éliminé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. _Ça ne doit pas être uniquement Bianca… Mon Dieu ! Qu'a fait mon bébé de la vie de ce pauvre enfant ?_

« Trop de gens, m... Piper » a-t-il murmuré. « Cole est le seul que j'ai laissé. »

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Ouf ! C'est fini ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma soirée à écrire le mot « Chris » xD**

_(1)_** Ah et « le facteur» c'est **_**« Duck, duck goose »**_** traduction littérale « canard, canard, oie ». D'après mes recherches, il s'agit du jeu « le facteur est-il passé ? ».**

**Et je tiens juste à préciser que les mots en gras font partie de l'histoire originale, je n'ai fait que les retranscrire tel quel (ou presque).**

**Rendez-vous mardi pour le troisième chapitre :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **4h10  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 18/03/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 20 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 8  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 038  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 07/07/11  
><strong><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong>** 29/06/13


	4. Insomnie

Disclaimer :** Charmed ne m'appartient pas –comme chacun le sait- et je ne touche pas d'argent (que des reviews). De plus, ceci est une traduction (Cf. chapitre 1)**

A/N :** l'auteur précise qu'elle n'avait… **_**- Bon je parle au présent sinon je vais m'embrouiller-… **_**qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Wyatt et le démon tenaient à ce que Chris reste dans ce grenier. De plus, cette fan-fiction est entièrement basée sur un rêve (oh, le pouvoir du Chocolat avant d'aller au lit...)**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Je remercie également CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN, MyaRogue, Kamirarisa, makoto20 et Valima pour m'avoir rajouté en favoris et/ou en alerte.  
>Ça i<strong>_**ll**_**umine mes journées :D**

Manilis :** Wep, logique. J'ai toujours -vainement- espéré que Cole reviendrait avec Phoebe à la fin. Ça aurait été vachement épique comme histoire d'amour. Mais un Cupidon, pour Phoebe, c'était inévitable.**

Puppet-lovely :** Entièrement d'accord ^^**

_Bonne lecture_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Insomnie<strong>

Deux heures du matin. Samedi. Ils étaient dans le grenier depuis vingt-quatre heures. Sur une proposition de Cole, qui avait suggéré d'invoquer des sacs de couchage et des oreillers dans le grenier, le temps - bien que passant lentement - s'écoulait dans un certain confort. Par conséquent, Cole avait dormi. Léo avait dormi. Phoebe, Piper et Paige avaient dormi. Évidemment, Wyatt avait aussi dormi. Mais pas Chris. Cela se voyait sur son visage et à la manière dont il bougeait. Il était tout simplement épuisé, mais refusait de se reposer. Il consultait les notes qu'il avait prises dans le Livre des Ombres pendant que Cole, Paige et Phoebe se reposaient encore ; Wyatt était en pleine forme et essayait d'arracher la tête de son ours en peluche.

Chris bâilla et se frotta les yeux. Ils ne cessaient de se refermer pour se rouvrir immédiatement.

Piper se mit en face de lui. « Chris ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Va-te coucher, sinon tu vas t'effondrer. »

« Pas fatigué. »

« Chris… Dors ! Vas-y ! » approuva Léo en fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme et sa façon de se maintenir contre la table sur laquelle se trouvait le Livre.

« Oh, c'est bon ! Je vais bien… »

« Quoi ? » Léo riait presque. « Non, tu ne vas pas… Tu as peur de t'endormir ou quoi ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je crains. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et étouffa un bâillement. « Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi dans ces moments-là. »

* * *

><p>Ils découvrirent pourquoi il redoutait de s'endormir quelques heures plus tard, lorsque son corps s'abandonna au sommeil.<p>

Ils étaient tous réveillés quand ils entendirent un chuchotement venant de Chris qui remuait dans un sommeil agité en marmonnant : « Non… Arrête ! Je… Non ! Laisse-la tranquille ! M… Maman ? Maman ! » Il poussa un cri perçant et se redressa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et il haleta en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans la salle comme s'il était prisonnier de son cauchemar puis ils se fixèrent sur Cole, visiblement très inquiet.

« Chris ? » demanda doucement Piper. « Ça va ? »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans le silence.

« Chris ? » répéta-t-elle.

Cole comprit ce qu'il se passait, s'approcha de l'Être de Lumière et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille : « Chris. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'est fini maintenant elle est vivante ici, d'accord ? »

Chris hocha lentement la tête ; son cerveau commençait à se désengourdir. « Cole ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Tu es là pour sauver Wyatt. Je suis venu pour te parler de Mel… »

« Non… Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Dans le grenier ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Il tenta de formuler sa théorie, ne réalisant pas que les trois sœurs et Léo étaient près d'eux et écoutaient attentivement la conversation. « Je pense qu'il veut te mettre sous pression. Comme ça…soit tu le rejoindras, soit… »

« Il me tuera » acheva Chris d'un ton effrayé en regardant son oncle.

« Euh… Chris » intervint Phoebe. « Vous parlez du démon ? »

« Non. » Il secoua la tête et évita le regard de Piper. « Wyatt. »

« Mais… Pourquoi voudrait-il… » commença Piper.

« Parce que je refuse de le rejoindre. Si je ne le rejoins pas, je deviens une menace. Et Wyatt n'apprécie guère les menaces ».

« Chris... Je suis désolée » murmura Piper, embarrassée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour Wyatt. Il t'a blessé…en quelque sorte…et…je suis désolée. J'ai dû être une horrible mère pour… »

« Non ! Tu as été une maman formidable ! » s'exclama Chris avant de se figer. « P- Pour Wyatt, je veux dire. » ajouta-t-il en bégayant et en priant pour ne pas avoir dévoilé sa couverture.

Piper fronça les sourcils. « "As été" » ?

Chris tressaillit et jura entre ses dents.

« Chris ? »

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

« Vais-je mourir ? »

Il regarda ses pieds.

« Chris… Tu viens du Futur… Suis-je dedans ? »

Il se tu un instant avant de répondre d'une voix à peine audible : « Je ne peux pas te le dire, Piper. »

« Toutes ces horreurs ne se produiront pas, nous pouvons l'empêcher… Non ? N'est-ce pas la raison de ta présence ici ? »

Chris hocha lentement la tête. « Je suppose. »

Piper sourit. « Tu as l'air épuisé. Dors, Chris. Je pense que nous pouvons _**tous**_ faire une sieste. »

« Non » refusa-t-il en secouant violemment la tête. « Vous avez vu ce qui se passe quand j'essaie. »

« Comment est-ce que tu fais d'habitude ? Tu attends jusqu'à t'effondrer sous l'épuisement ? » se demanda Léo à haute voix.

« C'est l'idée. »

« Allonge-toi, au moins. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Et de nourriture. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids ces derniers temps » remarqua Piper.

Chris sourit et cilla pendant que Léo répondait : « Pour l'Amour de Dieu, Piper. Cesse de le materner, c'est un adulte. »

« Certes, mais il n'est pas très vieux » réfuta Piper.

« J'ai vingt-deux… » commença l'intéressé.

« Tu vois ? Rien qu'un gamin ! » insista Piper. « Et… »

Chris soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant la surprise de Piper. « Chris ! »

« Quoi ? » L'Être de Lumière tenta – sans grand succès – de prendre un air innocent.

« C'est quoi ce regard ? »

« Quel regard ? »

« Est-ce que tu viens de lever les yeux sur moi, là ? » Elle parut indignée tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Euh… »

« Tu l'as fait ! Et ce n'était pas très convaincant tellement tu ressembles à un zombie. »

« Piper… Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Phoebe, inquiète de l'étrange comportement de sa sœur aînée.

« Je suis crevée, mais je ne peux pas dormir ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ok… Ça explique tout » sourit Paige.

« Effectivement » murmura Chris, plus pour lui-même. « Ça m'arrive tout le temps. »

« Vous voyez ! » railla Piper en tirant la langue.

* * *

><p>Chris se réveilla en sursaut, son deuxième cauchemar rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête, comme une mauvaise chanson. Léo avait tenté de lui faire la conversation à plusieurs reprises mais malheureusement, cela n'avait pas chassé les mauvais rêves.<p>

_« Papa ! Wyatt ! N'importe qui… À l'aide ! Maman est blessée ! » hurla un Chris de quatorze ans aussi fort qu'il était humainement possible. « Papa ! »_

_Finalement, Wyatt, âgé de seize ans, s'éclipsa dans le manoir. « Chris ? Qu'est ce qui… Oh mon Dieu ! Maman ! » Il se précipita vers l'endroit où Piper Halliwell était allongée, sur le parquet en bois, aussi immobile qu'une statue. « Chris ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Démon » murmura-t-il, le visage strié de larmes. « Il a eu tante Phoebe, tante Paige aussi. »_

_« Qu'est… Où est papa ? »_

_« Il ne répond pas. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je l'appelle depuis des siècles. »_

_« Papa ! » cria Wyatt. Sa voix profonde retentit dans tout le manoir._

_Léo s'éclipsa dans la salle, et dit : __« Soyez bénis, les garçons__. Ça a intérêt d'être important. J'étais à une réun… Piper ! » Il se précipita vers sa femme et bouscula Chris en chemin. « Piper ? » Il lui tâta le pouls. « Elle est morte. » Il murmura : « Comment… » Il jeta un regard méprisant à ses fils. « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Démon » chuchota Chris en tressaillant. Léo le plaqua contre un mur._

_« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ? » grogna-t-il._

_« Je… »_

_« Tu es inutile, tu le sais ça ? As-tu même __**essayé**__ de la guérir ? »_

_« Oui, je… »_

_« Papa ! » s'écria Wyatt, scandalisé. « Tu __**sais**__ qu'il __**ne peut pas**__ guérir. »_

_« Eh bien, il n'est pas un très bon Être de Lumière, décidément » poursuivit Léo sans remarquer l'expression d'horreur qui s'affichait sur le visage de son plus jeune fils. Chaque mot prononcé par son père détruisait sa frêle confiance en lui. « Pas un très bon fils, non plus. Il est si bon qu'il l'a tuée et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. »_

Chris secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette image de son cerveau, mais les mots durs de Léo résonnaient dans sa tête. _« Il est si bon qu'il l'a tuée et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. » _Léo l'avait renié ce jour-là et l'avait traité de meurtrier. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant était censé faire quand son propre père le haïssait de tout son être ? Il n'était qu'un meurtrier après tout. Son père avait raison… Non ?

Chris se tourna vers Cole qui était en pleine discussion avec Phoebe. « Cole ? Je peux te parler un instant ? »

Cole jeta un coup d'œil à Phoebe qui hocha la tête. Il se leva, se dirigea vers Chris, et s'assit en face de lui. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Je… Ai-je tué ma mère ? Était-ce ma faute ? » souffla-t-il.

Cole fixa avec horreur le visage du jeune homme brisé. Il vit du coin de l'œil les sœurs et Léo écouter attentivement, mais Chris ne s'en était pas rendu compte. « Non ! Je n'arrête pas de te le dire ! Pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis ? »

« J'en ai encore rêvé. Et _**il**_ a dit que c'était ma faute ! Je crois qu'il avait raison… Pourquoi doit-il me hanter aussi dans mes rêves ? Je pense déjà à elle chaque minute de chaque jour » grogna-t-il avec frustration.

« Je l'ignore, Chris. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour la sauver. »

« Je ne pouvais pas la guérir. »

« Tu as essayé, Chris. C'est simplement un pouvoir que tu n'as pas. Ce n'était pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu la guérir. La seule personne qui aurait pu le faire était L- ton père, mais il était occupé ailleurs… »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il était trop occupé - ou peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient 'Là-Haut' - pour m'écouter et sauver sa femme ! Il m'a mis en sourdine ! Il me l'a dit…ensuite. »

« Chris ? » sursauta Léo. « Ton père est Fondateur ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Léo avec mépris. « Oui. »

Paige fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant, je suis encore plus perdue. Je pensais que Léo et Piper étaient les seuls… Le mixe Fondateur/Sorcière/Être de Lumière est permis ?

« Les choses sont différentes dans le Futur » grommela Chris, ignorant délibérément la question.

« Oh. » Elle dévisagea Chris, qui avait l'air un peu inquiet d'être examiné comme dans sous microscope. « Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars ? »

« Je… Je pense… Pourquoi ? »

« Juste une question. Tu rêves que quoi ? »

« De choses. »

« Nous voulons des réponses, Chris » ordonna Léo.

« Eh bien… Hum… Surtout ma…ma famille. » Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de choisir ses mots avec soin. « Et… B-Bianca et quelques autres choses. » Il commença inconsciemment à se frotter le bras gauche tandis qu'un autre cauchemar faisait irruption dans son esprit.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton bras ? » demanda Cole.

Chris sursauta. « Rien. »

« Chris. » Le démon avança prudemment vers lui. « Chris ! Retrousse tes manches ! » exigea-t-il.

« Je… » Chris déglutit. « Je dois vraiment faire ça ? »

Cole le foudroya du regard pendant que les autres observaient curieusement le duo.

« Maintenant. »

Chris déglutit de nouveau et, en regardant ses pieds, remonta la manche de son bras gauche.

Tout le monde hoqueta, sous le choc, en voyant ce qu'il dissimulait sous ses longues manches.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Que cache-t-il sous ses fameuses manches ? Hi, hi. Réponse jeudi.<br>**

**J'ai eu du mal - moralement parlant - à traduire certaines parties de ce chapitre. Si lire un passage où Chris souffre me procure beaucoup de bonheur **_(moi ? sadique ? Quelle idée !) _**l'écrire et le traduire représente une autre paire de manches… Et ça va pas s'arranger dans le chapitre suivant… Pas étonnant que j'ai tant repoussé le moment de traduire cette partie.**

**Encore une fois, si vous trouvez anglicismes, fautes en tout genre ou phrases bizarres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Minute pub du jour<span>

**Et s'il y a d'autres présumé(e)s sadiques dans la salle, allez voir l'histoire **_« Attention à ce que vous demandez »_** - micmimi - (ou **_« Be careful what you ask for »_** - Evil Amplied, qui porte _très bien_ son nom ^^). Le début de la traduction est un peu...difficile mais la traductrice s'améliore nettement et ça en vaut vraiment le coup. Ne serrait-ce que les cinq premiers chapitres qui sont à pleurer.  
>Liens dans mes histoires favorites ^^<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Dernière info <em>(après, promis je me la ferme et je vous laisse en paix)<em> :** les jours de publications changent... Enfin peut être :****  
>Je me suis dis que vous préféreriez peut être trois par semaine (mardi, jeudi, samedi), mais je ne voudrais surtout pas vous "overdoser" <strong>_**(c'est français ça ?)**_**.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, vous en dites quoi ? Deux ou trois chapitres par semaine ? Pour moi, ça ne changerait absolument rien. Je vous laisse donc le choix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **4h40  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 29/03/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 2 heures  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 8  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>2 380  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 12/07/11  
><strong><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong>** 29/06/13**  
><strong>


	5. La Marque

Disclaimer : **Charmed ne m'appartient pas –comme chacun le sait- et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une traduction (Cf. chapitre 1)**

A/N **: Catnatural prévient que, bien qu'elle torture Chris dans ce chapitre **_**(âme vraiment, mais alors vraiment super sensible, s'abstenir de lire l'italique)**_**, chaque fois qu'elle voit sa frimousse à la télé, elle n'a qu'une envie : l'embrasser ! Tout comme moi ^^  
>Reviews, please ?<strong>

N/T :** Hum... Je viens de finir de traduire le chapitre 3 de "Tsunami" ; il m'en manque deux, sans compter les corrections. Si tout va bien il n'y aura aucun délai entre la fin de "Hurricane" et le début de "Tsunami."  
><strong>

puppet-lovely :** Vos désirs sont des ordres .O. Va pour trois fois par semaine ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Une grande souffrance laisse toujours une Marque<strong>

Chris déglutit et remit précipitamment sa manche en place.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Phoebe, horrifiée. Elle tenta désespérément de sentir une émotion venant de lui, mais, comme d'habitude, ses barrières lui en refusaient l'accès.

« Ri… »

« N'essaie même pas de dire "rien", Chris, quand nous pouvons voir clairement les preuves » soupira Cole avec lassitude.

Chris pâlit. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Chris » prévint Cole.

« C'est trop douloureux, Cole. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à le faire. » Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un enfant plaidant auprès de ses parents.

« Chris ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'il te plaît, dis-le nous » demanda doucement Piper en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit quand il se déroba.

« Je ne vais pas vous le dire. » Comme tout le monde commença à protester, il poursuivit : « Mais je peux vous le montrer. »

« Comment ? » demanda Cole.

« J'ai obtenu ce nouveau pourvoir juste après que...cette…chose arrive… Je peux vous montrer les souvenirs de mon choix grâce à une sorte de…projection dans votre cerveau où vous pouvez les regarder comme un film… Mais, je ne l'ai pas essayé avant, je ne sais pas comment le faire… » expliqua pensivement Chris.

« Nous allons l'essayer » décida immédiatement Piper, soutenue par tous les autres.

Chris hocha la tête. « Hum… Reculez un peu, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils obéirent et observèrent Chris attentivement tandis qu'il plissa les yeux et serra les poings. Durant un moment, rien ne se produisit, mais tout à coup ils furent tous projetés en arrière. Ils tombèrent dans un profond sommeil pendant qu'une scène se déroulait dans leurs pensées.

_Un jeune homme courait silencieusement dans une ruelle sombre, les réverbères étant éteint. Il jura quand il atteint une impasse et recula au moment où le lampadaire au-dessus de lui s'illumina subitement. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était plus seul. Le jeune homme qu'était Chris, sans doute dans les dix-huit ans, se retrouva en face d'un homme de quelques années plus vieux, avec de longs cheveux blonds désordonnés. Il était accompagné de trois démons._

_« Bonjour, Chris » dit l'homme doucement._

_« Wyatt » cracha-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper._

_« Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Tu sais que tu es __**vraiment**__ difficile à attraper ? » Wyatt semblait presque fier. « J'ai failli abandonner, mais tu sais, j'ai __**besoin**__ de toi à mes côtés. »_

_« Je ne préférerais pas. »_

_« Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi. Rejoins-moi, Chris. »_

_« Je préfère mourir » grogna Chris._

_« Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez clair ? Joins toi à moi de ton plein gré ou je devrais t'y contraindre. »_

_« J'ai dit que je préfèrerais mourir ! Quel mot est trop compliqué pour que tu le comprennes ? »_

_Wyatt serra les dents dans un élan de frustration. « Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Il invoqua une chaîne qui s'enroula autour de Chris et un bâillon qui se fourra dans sa bouche._

_Wyatt traîna sonf frère à travers l'allée – suivi de ses démons - et arriva finalement devant une résidence lugubre où il se tourna vers ses serviteurs en ordonnant : « Partez, maintenant. Tout est sous mon contrôle ici. Assurez-vous que je ne sois pas dérangé durant cet…interrogatoire. »_

_Ils hochèrent la tête, murmurèrent : « Yes, my Lord __**(1)**__ » et disparurent en laissant Chris seul avec Wyatt. Ce dernier les éclipsa dans une pièce qui ne contenait rien d'autre d'un bureau et une cage. Il jeta son frère dans la cage et s'installa confortablement derrière le bureau._

_« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Chris. Mais c'est la seule solution. Tu vas devoir joindre tes forces aux miennes ou je devrais te tuer, et je n'ai __**vraiment**__ pas envie d'avoir à faire ça. »_

_Chris tenta de capter le regard de Wyatt pour identifier la menace, mais celui-ci continua son monologue. « Ne vois-tu pas qu'ensemble, nous pourrions être si puissants, Chris ? Nous pourrions changer le monde. Mettre fin à ce duel du Bien contre le Mal qui n'a pas de sens. Il n'y a rien de tel, uniquement le pouvoir et c'est moi qui en ai le plus ! Alors… Qu'en dis-tu, Chris ? Vas-tu me rejoindre ? »_

_Chris secoua farouchement la tête, demandant sa libération avec les yeux, mais Wyatt l'ignora. _

_« Oh, Chris. __**Quand**__ apprendras-tu enfin ? Je __**ne considère pas**__ que __**non**__ soit une réponse. » Il donna un léger coup de la main sur un fouet qui laissa des marques sur tout le corps de Chris le bâillon l'empêcha de crier à l'agonie. « Un petit quelque chose pour t'aider à réfléchir. Je ne prendrais pas un non pour réponse. Tu te joindras à moi ! »_

_Chris secoua à nouveau la tête. Il le regretta presque instantanément quand Wyatt répéta ses coups en soupirant. « Tu sais que tu es la seule personne capable de m'agacer à ce point ? Ça doit être un truc dans ton sang. » Il s'éclipsa en laissant Chris seul dans sa prison, étouffant un sanglot de douleur._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Wyatt retourna dans la salle et remarqua que Chris était toujours inconscient. Il fronça les sourcils, le guérit et ferma violemment la porte de la cage._

_Chris se réveilla en sursaut, prenant conscience qu'il ne souffrait plus. Il leva les yeux vers Wyatt qui lisait la confusion sur son visage et dans ses prunelles._

_« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Je suis désolé Chris, mais c'est la seule façon de te faire comprendre ! J'ai __**essayé**__ de te raisonner, mais tu es trop entêté avec ta Résistance ridicule. Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Être. Battu ! » cria Wyatt. Il claqua des doigts et fit disparaître le bâillon et la chaîne. Elle fut néanmoins remplacée par d'autres chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles. _

_« À quoi diable penses-tu être en train de jouer ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Wyatt ! Laisse-moi partir ! » hurla Chris, sa voix résonnant sur tous les murs de la pièce. _

_« Calme-toi, Chris. Comme je te le disais, c'est le seul moyen de te faire enten… »_

_« Tu penses que la__** torture **__me donnera envie de te __**rejoindre**__ » cria Chris, incrédule. « Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ce que tu penses. »_

_« Avec tout mon respect, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, retournons à nos moutons… Rejoins-moi. »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Oh, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelques raisons » grommela Chris sarcastiquement. « Hum… Tu tues des innocents pour __**t'amuser**__ ? Voyons… Quoi d'autre ? Tu es __**la Source de **_**tout **_**le mal **__! Et puis… »  
><em>

_Wyatt sourit : « Tu forces mon admiration. Tu es face à la mort, et tu trouves le moyen de lancer des blagues. »_

_« Tu ne va pas me tuer, Wyatt. »_

_« Ah non ? »_

_« Non. Tu as trop besoin de moi pour me tuer. »_

_« Peut-être maintenant. Mais si tu continues de refuser mon offre, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix » admit-il._

_« Wyatt…s'il te plaît… Tu ne peux pas simplement…me laisser partir ? » proposa Chris. « Ce n'est pas obligé de se passer comme ça. »_

_« Je te laisserais t'en aller si tu acceptes de te joindre à moi. »_

_« Jamais ! »_

_« Dans cas, je suis sincèrement désolé Chris. » Il s'approcha de son prisonnier dans un geste menaçant, une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix… »_

_Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent. « Que… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »_

_Wyatt soupira : « Tu te souviens de quelle manière je te blessais à chaque fois quand nous étions enfants et que tu criais de douleur ? »_

_Chris hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas se rappeler son enfance._

_« Là, j'étais sympa. Sur une échelle de un à dix, ces…attaques, étaient sans doute autour de deux ou trois… Je __**peux**__ l'augmenter au-delà de dix si tu m'y pousses, Chris. Je te donne une dernière chance, me rejoindras-tu ? »_

_Chris ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de Wyatt et murmura : « Non. »_

_Il entendit Wyatt soupirer fortement, puis un silence complet. L'espoir de Chris grimpa en flèche, puis il se passa quelque chose que son esprit ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il sentit une immense douleur sur son avant-bras gauche ; d'autres parties de son corps étaient déjà brisées._

_Il fut submergé par tant de douleurs qu'il ne s'entendit même pas crier._

Les sœurs et Léo se réveillèrent brusquement avec une immense envie de vomir. Ils se tournèrent vers Chris qui était aussi pâle qu'un mort, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Ils secouèrent leurs têtes en espérant se débarrasser de l'image de leur fils et neveu le torturant.

Léo fut le premier à rompre le silence lorsqu'il murmura : « Que t'a fait exactement…notre fils, Chris ? »

« Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de faire attention » grogna Chris. « Tu as vu ce… »

« Non, Chris. Nous avons vu ce que tu as vu. Et tu as fermé les yeux, alors… » l'interrompit Cole et parlant faiblement.

« Oh…ben…euh… Il m'a balancé des tonnes de boules de feu pendant des heures… Il me guérissait, puis recommençait… Encore et encore et encore » expliqua Chris.

« Il n'a fait ça que sur ton bras, ou sur tout ton corps ? » demanda Phoebe intuitivement.

« Mon corps… Je… Il a utilisé son athamé sur mon bras… ce… Il était recouvert de sang d'Être du Mal et a lancé un sort pour qu'il ne puisse jamais guérir totalement et un autre pour y graver sa Marque sur ma peau… » murmura-t-il.

« Sa _**Marque**_ ? » répéta Léo. Il tira brusquement le bras de Chris et retroussa ses manches en ignorant le sifflement de douleur du jeune homme.

Évidemment, la cicatrice sur l'avant-bras était un pentagramme, avec un 'W' gravé à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p><span>NT :_ (1) _**Oui bon, j'aurais pu le traduire par un **_« Oui, Maître »_**, mais je trouvais que ça avait un côté ****"Black Butler" ^^  
><strong>

**Encore un chapitre où Chris souffre… Et ça ira pas en s'arrangeant, croyez-moi.  
>Au prochain chapitre : une petite <em>surprise<em> vous attend (en tout cas, pour moi, s'en était une xD)  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite donc un bon 14 juillet et je vous dis à samedi !  
>Un cookie pour chaque review !<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Minute pub du jour<span>

**Une fic que j'ai découvert grâce à un petit mot de Catnatural dans ce chapitre : **_« Fishing Off The Roof »_** de Warriora (un crossover avec Harry Potter). Elle est vraiment sensationnelle. Triste, drôle, intrigante, en un mot : Parfaite. J'aimerai dire que je la traduirai un jour -honnêtement, j'adorerais- mais elle est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop **_**looooongue**_** pour moi. Peut-être dans une autre vie.  
>Donc je m'adresserai uniquement à nos amis non-anglophobes en citant Cat :<br>« READ IT ! »**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **3h30  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 29-31/03/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h20  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 6  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 055  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 14/07/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 29/06/13


	6. Houston, on a un problème

Disclaimer : **Charmed ne m'appartient pas –comme chacun le sait- et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une traduction (Cf. chapitre 1)**

A/N :** Catnatural dit avoir nommé cette fic ****« Hurricane » **_**(Ouragan, en français)**_** par rapport à la colère que tout le monde semble ressentir, surtout Chris et Wyatt. Elle dit aussi que la chanson qui l'a inspirée c'est ****"Hurricane" ****de 30 Seconds To Mars.  
><strong>_**Et franchement, j'ai découvert cette chanson grâce à Cat et elle est tout simplement géniale. Quant au clip, il est très…spécial, je dirai. Mais très intéressant.**_

N/T : ** Ouf ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! C'est le plus gros de **_« Hurricane »_**. Il m'a prit une _éternité_. Ça mérite des reviews, ça...non ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Houston, on a un problème<strong>

« Chris ? »

Chris se détourna du regard pénétrant de Léo et abaissa sa manche.

« Chris ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Non... Je veux juste...hum...te poser une question ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Léo ? » soupira-t-il.

« Si...si Wyatt t'as fait tellement de mal dans l'avenir, pourquoi revenir le sauver ? Pourquoi ne pas juste le tuer ? »

« Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne suis pas comme lui, Léo. »

« Mais... Pourquoi ne pas le tuer maintenant dans ce cas ? » poursuivit le Fondateur, en ignorant les cris d'indignation de son ex-femme et de ses belles-sœurs. « Aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un bébé innocent. »

« Innocent ? Tu as _**vu**_ ce qu'il a fait à sa peluche hier ? Il donne un tout nouveau sens au mot "vodou". »

« Chris » avertit Léo.

« Je _**ne peux pas**_ le tuer, Léo. C'est… Je ne peux pas. »

« Autre chose… Hum… Ce nouveau pouvoir que tu as… Peux-tu nous montrer d'autres souvenirs ? » intervint Paige.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Qui tu es, pourquoi tu es venu, plus d'infos sur Wyatt, est-ce qu'on a des enfants dans le… » couina Phoebe.

« Nan » l'interrompit Chris avec un mince sourire. « Futures cons… »

« Non ! » gronda Piper.

Chris eut la décence de paraître gêné. « Désolé » marmonna-t-il.

« La cicatrice est-elle permanente ? » demanda soudainement Cole.

« Je… Je pense. » Chris fronça les sourcils. « J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser, mais Wyatt a récité certaines formules et un Être de Lumière a essayé de la guérir une fois, il a…brûlé. »

« Bon, je _**ne vais pas**_ tenter de te guérir dans ce cas » soupira Léo.

« Tu allais me guérir ? » demanda Chris, sceptique.

« Eh bien, oui. Tu _**es**_ notre Être de Lumière après tout et, si tu es blessé, il y a un risque que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'arrêta-t-il quand il vit les regards noirs qu'on lui lançait.

Chris se retourna, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, quand Phoebe commença à hurler : « Léo ! Affiche un peu de considération ! Il a traversé tout ça pour ton fils et il a perdu tant de choses ! Il a perdu Bianca, il a été torturé et qui sait quoi d'autre ! »

« Désolé. » Léo leva les mains dans un signe de paix. Tout à coup, il fronça les sourcils. « Quelqu'un d'autre se sent…bizarre ? »

Cole secoua la tête, Chris haussa les épaules, et les filles hochèrent la tête.

« Ouais… Je me sens un peu…confuse » avoua Paige.

« Ouais… C'est mauvais signe » approuva Phoebe.

Léo se tourna vers Chris. « Tu sais si tes pouvoirs ont des…effets secondaires ? »

Chris se retourna lentement et se renfrogna en fixant le Fondateur. « J'en sais rien… Je t'ai _**déjà dit**_ que c'était la première fois que je l'utilisais ! »

« Essayez d'utiliser vos pouvoirs » ordonna Léo aux filles.

Paige tenta de s'éclipser. « Rien… »

Piper essaya de faire exploser un affreux vase. « Non. »

Phoebe toucha le bras de Cole et le plissa les yeux. « Tu te sens… Euh… Je ne sens rien d'aucun d'entre vous, les gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je pense que Chris a semé la pagaille dans nos pouvoirs… Pas intentionnellement, bien sûr ! » ajouta-t-il quand Chris le foudroya du regard. « Nous allons attendre et voir comment les choses vont tourner. »

Tout à coup, Wyatt s'éclipsa de son propre chef dans les bras de Chris en piaillant : « Kwis ! »

Chris regarda le bambin. « Hey… Salut… Wyatt. »

« Kwis ! Zoué ! » gloussa-t-il.

« Hum… » Chris regarda Piper. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Je ne parle pas le bébé. »

Elle sourit à l'Être de Lumière un peu paumé. « Il veut que tu joues avec lui. »

« Mais… »

« Tu joues. » Elle sourit. « Paige, Phoebe et moi allons voir ce qui cloche avec nos pouvoirs, et tu pourras tenir compagnie à Wyatt. »

« D'accord. » Il fit la moue et installa Wyatt par terre près de ses jouets. Il s'assit près de l'enfant et demanda : « Alors… Jouer ? »

Wyatt frappa des mains et plaça un livre sous le nez de Chris « Wire. »

« Euh… Dois-je… Très bien. » Il soupira et regarda la couverture du livre. _Les Trois Petits Cochons. _Il soupira à nouveau, ouvrit le livre et commença à lire sans remarquer que les Halliwell, Léo et Cole le regardaient en souriant.

* * *

><p>Piper sourit devant le spectacle qu'elle voyait. Chris s'était endormi sur le sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale, avec le bras droit sous la tête et le bras gauche sur son estomac. Wyatt le regardait fixement.<p>

« Hey, les gars ? » murmura-t-elle. « Venez voir ça. »

Léo, Paige, Cole et Phoebe se retournèrent pour regarder. « Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! » roucoula cette dernière.

Wyatt se glissa près de Chris quand il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil en bredouillant : « Non… Arrêtes. S'il te plaît… Non ! » L'enfant fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur la poitrine de Chris qui se calma immédiatement tandis qu'une enveloppe dorée l'entourait.

Piper était perplexe. _« Comment savait-il ce qu'il fallait faire ? » _Sa confusion s'accrut quand elle vit Chris s'étirer, se réveiller et sourire à Wyatt. « Hey. Merci, petit gars. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis sursauta en remarquant son public. « Euh… Salut ? »

Cole sourit. « Nous regardions ton petit quart d'heure sentimental, Chrissy. »

Chris le foudroya du regard. « Ça suffit. »

Il rit. « Ok… _**Christopher**_. »

« Cole ! »

« Chrissy-Wissy ! »

« Je te préviens… »

« Kwiss ! »

« Cole ! »

Ledit public se moqua jusqu'à ce que Cole lâche « Peanut _**(1)**_. »

Chris dévisagea son oncle et gronda : « Non ! »

Cole jura. « Chris, je suis désolé ! J'ai oublié… »

« Contente toi de la fermer, Cole ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Cole soupira et se dirigea vers le Livre des Ombres.

« Cole ? » encouragea Phoebe.

« C'est comme ça que sa mère avait l'habitude de l'appeler ».

« "Avait" ? »

« Elle est morte quand il avait quatorze ans. Il a essayé de la sauver mais, comme vous le savez, il n'a pas pu et L- son père le lui a reproché. Rien que le mot "Peanut" doit réveiller tant de souvenirs en lui. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Chris. Les autres suivirent son regard et le virent chatouiller Wyatt. Il eut un léger sourire aux lèvres quand le bambin éclata d'un rire hystérique.

« Il est doué avec les enfants » commenta calmement Léo. « Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant… »

« Ouais, il s'occupait beaucoup des enfants quand des gens mourraient. Il n'était pas seulement leur chef, mais aussi une mère poule. Il avait sans doute l'impression d'être responsable de cette guerre… » Cole s'arrêta en remarquant sa bévue.

« Comment ça, responsable ? » questionna Piper.

« Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à empêcher Wyatt de faire du mal, je suppose. »

Chris se renfrogna. Ils étaient dans ce grenier depuis trois jours et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils y étaient ! _À quoi joue Wyatt ? S'il pense qu'il va me donner envie de le rejoindre en me coinçant ici, il a tort. Peut-être que c'est son but… Il pense que voir ma mère et tous les autres se retourner contre moi va me briser. Mais je cache mes émotions depuis des années, je suis une sorte d'expert._

Cole s'approcha de lui. « Chris, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Nous sommes ici depuis trois jours Cole, et il ne s'est rien pas… Wow ! » Il hurla de douleur en attrapant sa tête.

« Chris ? Chris ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Cole, paniqué.

« Quelqu'un arrive » souffla-t-il. « C'est sans doute _**lui**_… Je le sens. »

Cole jura et se leva pour faire face à Léo et aux filles. « Quelqu'un arrive du futur. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Ami ou ennemi ? » s'enquit Piper.

« Probablement un ennemi, je dirai » répondit une voix, venue d'à travers les murs.

« Ça suffit, Balthazar. Laisse-moi parler » répliqua froidement une autre voix. Son propriétaire se tourna vers Piper. « Bonjour, mère. »

Tout le monde se figea. Excepté Chris qui, avec un rictus, cria à Wyatt : « Espèce de salaud ! »

« Pardon ? » Wyatt semblait sincèrement surpris.

« Tu as tué Mellie ! » hurla Chris.

Le Deux-Fois-Béni plissa les yeux. « Ah. Je _**suis**_ désolé, Chris, mais c'était censé… »

« Tu l'as _**torturée**_ ! _**Pourquoi**_ as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je le devais. Elle refusait de me rejoindre. Un peu comme toi, en fait » commenta-t-il calmement.

Chris avait du mal à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Il haletait, grinçant des dents et serrant les poings comme s'il voulait frapper Wyatt. Il le fixait avec mépris et grommela : « Comment _**as-tu**_ fait ça ? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir ! »

Wyatt fronça les sourcils. « Pas sortir ? _**Qu'est-ce**_ que tu racontes, Chris ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? »

« Trois jours » gronda-t-il. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas enfermé ici, Chris ! Qui t'a dit que c'était moi ? »

« Balthazar. Donc, tu dis tu n'es pas responsable ? »

« Non. » Wyatt secoua la tête et se retourna vers le démon qui, bizarrement, avait disparu. « J'en discuterai avec lui à mon retour dans le Futur. » Il fit une pause puis sourit subitement. « Cette…situation pourrait effectivement tourner à mon avantage. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai quelques…_**exigences**_, Chris. Soit tu leur dis _**la vérité**_, soit tu me rejoins, soit tu me combats. C'est simple. » Wyatt lui servit un sourire narquois.

« Non ! Wyatt, combien de fois… »

« Désolé, Chris. Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. » Wyatt leva la main, mais s'arrêta quand Chris hurla : « Non ! Wyatt, sois raisonnable ! Parlons de ça ! Ne me blesse pas à nouveau. »

Léo fut choqué d'entendre la supplique de l'Être de Lumière, mais fut encore plus horrifié de se rendre compte que Chris avait dit _**la vérité**_… Wyatt deviendrait _**mauvais **_en grandissant. Il saisit l'épaule de Piper et continua à regarder la dispute des deux jeunes hommes.

« Chris… »

« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Tu as _**tout**_ détruit ! »

Piper les interrompit prudemment : « Hum… Hey… Wyatt. »

Wyatt cilla, surpris. « Bonjour, mère. »

« Hum… Je ne voudrais pas être… Pourquoi es-tu dans le passé ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Il sourit malicieusement. « Ah. Tu vois, Chris, ils t'ont accepté sans trop de problèmes, mais pas moi. Pourquoi ? Quels _**mensonges**_ leur as-tu racontés ? Que j'étais maléfique ? »

« Mais tu _**es**_ maléfique ! »

« Non, Chris » protesta vivement Wyatt. « Je me bats pour ce qui est juste. Il n'existe ni bien, ni mal, uniquement le pouvoir. Maintenant, tu _**vas**_ choisir une de mes options, ou je vais devoir m'arranger avec toi. »

« Wyatt. S'il te plaît. »

« Chris. »

« Je… Je ne peux pas, Wy. » Il baissa la tête.

« Dans ce cas, je crains que tu ne me laisses pas le choix » murmura Wyatt. Il serra la main et coupa la respiration de Chris tout en le faisant léviter.

L'horrible bruit de l'asphyxie obligea Piper à hurler : « Wyatt, s'il te plaît ! Tu lui fais mal ! »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, mère » rétorqua Wyatt en laissant Chris respirer mais le maintenait au-dessus du sol. « Rejoins-moi, Chris. »

Chris secoua la tête avec acharnement et chuchota : « S'il te plaît, Wyatt. Ce n'est pas obligé de se passer comme ça… »

« D'abord, tu leur dis la vérité. Ensuite, _**tu me rejoins **_! » rugit Wyatt.

« Non ! »

Piper intervint à nouveau : « Wyatt, pourquoi le hais-tu à ce point ? »

« Parce qu'il essaye de me _**changer**_, mère. Il n'y a absolument rien de mal en moi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Paige.

Wyatt se tourna pour faire face à sa jeune tante, Chris lévitant toujours dans les airs. « Tu dis qu'il vous a caché _**quelque chose **_? »

« Wy » prévint Chris.

« C'est Chris Perry, il vient du futur et il essaie d'empêcher le petit toi de devenir maléfique ! » cria Phoebe.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Chris ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ! Cole est déjà… »

« Cole ? »

L'intéressé s'avança. « Bonjour, Wyatt. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête. « Et tu es là, parce que… ? »

« Pour dire à Chris ce que tu as fait à Mélinda. Et pour aider du mieux que je peux. »

« Mmm. » Wyatt roula leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, se retourna vers Chris et poussa un profond soupir. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. »

Une onde de terreur brilla dans les yeux de Chris quand Wyatt s'approcha de lui avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

« Wyatt ! Arrête ! Tu lui fais mal ! » s'écria Léo.

« Que… Tu t'_**occupes**_ de lui maintenant, père ? Tu le _**hais**_ » persifla Wyatt.

« Je ne le…hais pas. Laisse-le partir, Wyatt. On peut en discuter » plaida Léo. « Je t'en prie, fils. »

Wyatt fronça les sourcils et relâcha Chris. Il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et perdit connaissance. Cole, Phoebe et Paige se précipitèrent vers lui, laissant Piper et Léo seuls face à leur fils.

« Wyatt… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » murmura Piper, le visage emplit de larmes.

« Comme quoi, mère ? Je suis tout à fait normal. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que Chris t'a fait ? » demanda Léo.

Wyatt se mit à rire. « C'est mon destin, père. Et Chris mène la Résistance, il est pour ainsi dire logique que nous soyons ennemis. » _Bon sang, j'aurais préféré que Chris leur dise tout. Je dois guérir mon frère, mais je ne peux soigner un ennemi._

« Wyatt ? » interrompit Cole. « Es-tu coincé ici ? Peux-tu revenir dans le futur ? »

« _**Je**_ le peux parce que je suis _**surpuissant**_ ! » se vanta Wyatt.

« Tu peux nous laisser sortir alors ? »

« Nan. Et même si je pouvais, je ne le ferrais pas. C'est tout simplement trop amusant de vous regarder faire ces efforts pathétiques pour me sauver. Et puis Chris qui fait des pieds et des mains pour ne rien laisser lui…échapper. » Il sourit, effleura le mur en faisant apparaître un triquestre _**(2)**_ sur le mur. Il jeta un dernier regard sur sa famille, puis Wyatt disparut. Il était de retour dans le Futur.

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> _« Peanut »_** signifie _« cacahuète »_. Mais ça faisait trop bizarre en français alors j'ai décidé de garder le surnom original. Et puis, un surnom, ça se traduit pas.**_**  
><strong>(2)_** Hum... Apparemment, c'est ainsi que se nomme le symbole des Sœurs Halliwell en français. C'est "triquetra" dans la version originale. Merci à CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN pour avoir levé mon doute ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? L'apparition de Wyatt ? Surpris ou pas ?<strong>

**Hum... Que dire à part "désolée du retard" ? À ma décharge, je ne suis pas** _réellement_** en retard puisque** _techniquement_,** chez moi, nous sommes encore samedi... Oui, je sais je m'enfonce.  
><strong>

**Beurk. J'aime pas quand Chris supplie comme ça. Ça m'a brûlé les doigts de taper ça_._**_**  
><strong>_**J'ai aussi remarqué qu'on fronce beaucoup les sourcils chez les Halliwell. J'ai fait de mon mieux afin d'éviter les répétitions, mais c'est pas toujours simple.**

**Rendez-vous mardi pour le prochain chapitre !  
>Please, review ? J'offre un cookie à chaque commentaire ! C'est pas beau ça ?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Minute d'auto-pub du jour<strong><br>**_(hey ouais, modeste aussi ^^)_**  
><strong>

**J'ai traduit un petit OS vraiment marrant sur Chris, Wyatt et leur môman -**_"Fils à maman"_**. Ça a vraiment aucun sens , ça tient à peine debout...mais mon Dieu, ce que c'est drôle xD  
>Si ça vous tente, direction mon profil :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 5h45  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 05-10/04/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 2h20  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 10  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 768  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 16/07/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 29/06/13


	7. Le processus de guérison

Disclaimer : **Charmed ne m'appartient pas – comme chacun le sait - et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une traduction (Cf. chapitre 1).**

A/N :** Le chapitre précédent était le plus long de la fic, eh bien voilà le plus court. ****Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses. Il s'agit juste d'une petite introduction au chapitre suivant : « Libres… Mais pour combien de temps ? »**

Manilis :** C'est vrai que n'est pas vraiment dans sa nature. Mais j'ai établi une théorie selon laquelle ce Chris serait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était dans la série. Disons que c'est une hypothèse logique pour expliquer quelque chose qui ne l'est pas forcément ^^ Et tous les clip de 30STM sont bizarres, mais on s'y habitue... Merci pour ta review et voilà ton cookie virtuel ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Le processus de guérison<strong>

Jour 5.

Cole fixait son neveu toujours inconscient. Il caressa les cernes noirs sous les yeux du jeune homme. _Ce pauvre garçon a traversé tant d'épreuves, quand verra-t-il le bout du tunnel ?_ Il soupira et regarda Piper et Léo. « Ça fait des heures, Léo. Il ne devrait pas s'être réveillé maintenant ? »

« Je pourrais essayer de le guérir ? »

« Ouais. Il risquerait de ne pas bien réagir. Il _**déteste**_ être guéri » soupira l'oncle.

« Oui » approuva Léo. « Chaque fois qu'il a été blessé avant ton arrivé, il a toujours refusé de me laisser… »

Ils furent interrompu par les gémissements de Chris, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il grimaça de douleur en tentant de se lever.

« Calme-toi. Tu es blessé. »

« Vraiment, Cole ? » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. « Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. »

Cole gloussa. « Tu ne changeras jamais. Que dirais-tu de laisser Léo te guérir ? »

« Non. »

« Chris. »

« Non. »

« Allez, quoi ! »

« Non. »

« Chris ? » intervint Léo. « Tu as besoin d'aide, laisse-moi te guérir. »

« Quoi…tu le _**veux**_ vraiment ? » demanda Chris, sceptique.

Léo détailla l'Être de Lumière – il avait l'air en bien plus mauvais état que lorsque Léo l'avait emmené dans le grenier quelques jours plus tôt tant ses vêtements étaient déchirés ; il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et paraissait tout simplement exténué _**(1)**_ – et répondit : « Bien sûr que je le _**veux**_, Chris. Peut importe ce que Wy- Wyatt a dit, je ne te _**déteste**_ pas. Tu es même assez sympathique lorsque tu n'es ni manipulateur, ni névrosé. » Il sourit. « Allez, Chris. _**S'il te plaît**_, laisse-moi te guérir. »

Chris fixa le fondateur avec surprise, puis grommela : « Très bien. »

Léo s'approcha et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Chris. Il fronça les sourcils quand le garçon tressaillit. « Chris ? »

« Je n'aime pas être touché » murmura-t-il.

« Désolé » s'excusa Léo en s'écartant. « Bon, tes blessures sont soignées, et on verra si on peut trouver des vêtements de rechange ici. »

Chris acquiesça et Léo poursuivit : « Mais tu as _**besoin**_ de dormir, Chris. Je ne peux pas soigner l'épuisement. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à protester, mais laissa tomber quand Piper le foudroya du regard.

Léo prit un air pensif. « Si je me souviens bien, il doit y avoir une vieille boîte de vêtements… Piper ? »

Elle hocha la tête et donna une boîte à Chris en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense qu'aucun de ces vieux trucs ne t'ira… C'était à Léo et tu es un peu plus grand que lui, et _**vraiment**_ maigre. »

Chris saisit les vêtements dans un roulement d'yeux puis il regarda tout le monde. « Ai-je _**au moins**_ droit à un peu d'intimité ? »

Il venait d'ôter son tee-shirt et tenta de libérer sa tête du vêtement déchiré quand Paige poussa un cri.

Il finit de s'habiller et se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu es si maigre ! »

« Eh bien, _**désolé**_, mais vivre dans une zone de guerre fait cet effet là. Tu sais…le manque de ressources et tout le tralala ? »

« Chris… Tu es ici depuis quoi…six mois et tu es dans le même état que lorsque tu es arrivé, même un peu plus maigre. » Piper fronça les sourcils, son instinct maternel la frappait. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens soudain le besoin d'être la mère de ce garçon ?_

Léo redevint soudain un médecin. « Ça lui fait mal de manger. Dans le Futur, il a sans doute passé des journées sans se nourrir et son corps a simplement pris l'habitude de… »

« Merci Monsieur l'Encyclopédie » coupa Chris.

« Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est jamais venu nous voir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Combien de fois… »

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Chris, Léo a raison. Comment peux-tu te concentrer sur le sauvetage de Wyatt si tu es constamment épuisé et à peine nourri ? Tu dois fonctionner à l'adrénaline pure » soupira le démon.

Chris se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il détestait être le centre d'attention, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Cole. _Le processus de guérison a commencé._

* * *

><p><em>(1) <em>**J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec cette phrase - je l'avoue. Cependant je pense avoir au moins respecté l'idée.**

**Prochain chapitre, jeudi !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Minute de future auto-pub du jour<strong><br>**

**Puisqu'on parlait de 30STM plus haut, je travaille depuis un mois sur l'histoire d'une autre Echelon. Il s'agit de **_"Pariah"_** de ch4rm3ds3c0nds - une fille adorable, soit dit en passant. J'ai déjà traduit neuf chapitres. C'est vraiment une fic _différente_ de toutes celles que vous pourrez jamais trouver sur ce site. Sans dec'.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, <em>"Pariah"<em> est en ligne depuis le _29/07/11_.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h30  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 22/04/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 001  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 19/07/11  
><strong><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong>** 29/06/13


	8. Libres, mais pour combien de temps ?

Disclaimer : **Charmed ne m'appartient pas – comme chacun le sait - et je ne touche pas d'argent _(que des reviews et des cookies...)_. De plus, ceci est une traduction _(Cf. chapitre 1)_.**

Manilis :** En fait, on Chris a laissé Leo le guérir, ils ont appris quelques trucs sur lui **_(n'aime pas être touché, problèmes alimentaires)_** et commencent à "s'inquiéter" pour lui. Je pense que c'est ça le processus de guérison. Merci pour ta review et j'espère sincèrement que la traduction de **_"Pariah"_** sera à la hauteur ^^  
><strong>Jojy :** Merci beaucoup =D Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec le côté OOC de Chrissie. Et oui, Cole est une sorte de bouclier, un support pour Chris - à se demander comment il affrontait les Halliwell avant xD Mais j'ai toujours adoré ce perso.**

**Sur ce ***dévoile un plateau débordant de cookies virtuels*** À l'attaque ! Ils vont pas se dévorer tout seuls ^^**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Libres… Mais pour combien de temps ?<strong>

Léo chancela soudainement. « Hey… Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre se sent…différent ? »

Phoebe cligna des yeux. « Oui, l'atmosphère a changé. Je me sentais mal avant, mais c'est comme si…ça s'était levé. Il n'y a rien maintenant. »

« Pensez-vous que quoi qu'ai fait ce démon, c'est parti ? » demanda Paige en croisant inconsciemment ses doigts.

« Je vais essayer la porte » proposa Chris en tendant la main et en serrant la poignée. Il la tordit et sourit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la poignée et se retourna. « Nous pouvons partir. »

« Nous sommes libres ! Wouah ! » cria Phoebe en sautillant. Elle attrapa la main de Paige et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Piper prit son fils et suivit ses sœurs accompagnée de Léo. Cole se tourna vers Chris et saisit son épaule.

« Allons-y, Chris. C'est fini maintenant. »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans le monde souterrain du Futur, Wyatt hurlait de colère.<p>

« Ils sont sorti ? Comment diable… Balthazar ! »

Le démon miroita devant Wyatt. « Oui, Maître ? »

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer _**comment**_ ma famille a réussit à sortir de ce grenier ? »

Balthazar déglutit et commença à transpirer. « Euh… Eh bien, vous voyez, Maître, c'était seulement un test pour Christopher… »

« Un test ? »

« Oui » confirma sournoisement le démon. « Pour voir où va sa loyauté. »

« Ah » souffla Wyatt, intrigué. « Alors pourquoi les laisser s'échapper ? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? »

« Il a prouvé qu'il était loyal à sa famille…à l'exception de vous…mais pas au point de leur révéler sa véritable identité. En ce qui les concerne, il n'est qu'un gamin agaçant venu du Futur. »

« Oui » grommela Wyatt. « Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Balthazar sourit. Le Deux-Fois-Béni et la Source de tout le mal lui demandait - à lui, simple démon - des conseils ? Les choses étaient en train de s'améliorer.

« Rien, Maître. Vous voyez, j'ai changé quelques petites choses. Laissez-les évoluer. »

* * *

><p>Les Sœurs Halliwell, Léo, Cole, Chris et le petit Wyatt marchaient prudemment dans l'escalier du manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup au milieu du hall, les yeux fixés sur le panneau. « <em>Le propriétaire du Musée Halliwell vous rappelle qu'aucune photographie ou flash d'aucune sorte n'est toléré. Tout manquement à ces règles provoquera une exécution immédiate, de plus, tout acte de sorcellerie dans ce bâtiment sera sévèrement réprimandé. »<em>

_Lord Wyatt._

Tout le monde, excepté Chris, fronça les sourcils. Celui-ci jura bruyamment tandis que Cole soupira.

« Chris ? » demanda Léo.

« Quoi ? »

« Où sommes nous ? »

« San Francisco. Mais dans mon passé votre futur. »

« Oh… »

* * *

><p>« Chris ? »<p>

« Quoi, Cole ? »

« Est-ce que… » Il renonça à parler et pointa le doigt vers un ensemble d'arbres où une jeune femme était assise.

Chris bondit comme un ressort et hurla : « Mellie ? »

La jeune fille se retourna avec un froncement de sourcils, secoua la tête et s'éloigna, perplexe.

Chris baissa les yeux. « Cole… Ce n'est pas… Je… » Sa voix se brisa.

Cole serra son neveu dans une étreinte d'ours.

« Ça va, Chris. Moi aussi, je pensais que c'était elle. »

Chris leva les yeux quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom mais avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la voix, sa vision fut masqué par des cheveux noirs et touffus.

« Chris ! » cria rageusement la voix. « Je… Où _**diable**_ étais-tu ? Tu t'es _**volatilisé**_ ! Je te cherchais ! J'ai cru… »

« Shannie ? » Il tapota le dos de la jeune femme et sourit. « Hey. »

« Ne me "hey" pas, jeune homme ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Donc tout le monde est de retour dans la Rébellion ! Et… » Sa voix se brisa soudainement. « Essaie d'expliquer à Dieu sait combien de personnes que leur Chef tout-puissant a disparu ! »

Chris sourit. « Fâchée ? »

« Oui ! Je viens de… Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Euh… Tu m'étouffes, Shannie. »

« Désolée. » Elle recula et regarda Chris. « Alors… Où étais-tu ? »

« Euh… Le Passé… » Il tressaillit quand Shannie beugla : « Le _**Passé**_ ! Tu plais… Tu _**sais**_ mieux que quiconque à quel point c'est dangereux ! »

« Je devais le faire, Shannie. Pour sauver Wyatt. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as disparu et risqué ta vie…sans le dire à _**personne**_…uniquement pour sauver…cette_** chose **_? »

« Excuse-moi mais c'est de mon fils dont tu parles, là. Je sais qu'il est maléfique, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour que cela arrive au petit Wyatt » coupa Piper en posa les mains sur les hanches. « Et puis, qui es-tu ? »

« Piper ? » souffla Shannie avant de se tourner vers Chris. « Chris… Comment ? Elle est morte. »

Silence.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son jusqu'à ce que Phoebe intervienne : « On sait, on vient du Passé. Comment connais-tu Piper ? »

« Une des Légendaires Sœur Halliwell ? » dit-elle dans un roulement d'yeux comme si c'était complètement évident. « Vous êtes à peu près dans _**tous**_ les livres d'Histoire, et vos enfants aussi. »

« Nos enfants ? » insista Phoebe.

« Ouais, vous avez toutes des enfants. »

« Oooooooooooooh » s'écria Phoebe. « Peux-tu, jolie jeune fille, nous en dire plus, s'il te plaît ? » Elle fit un signe vers Chris qui, lui, regardait Shannie. « Monsieur Grincheux refuse de parler. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses appeler Chris "Grincheux", ce n'est pas un nain… Tu as vu sa taille ? Mais je vais être gentille, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout. Hum… Phoebe, tu as trois petites filles. Paige, tu as un fils Piper et Léo, vous avez un autre garçon et une fille. »

« Shannie ! » réprimanda Chris. « Ça suffit ! Les futures conséquen… »

« Oh, tais-toi, Chris. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit leur nom ou quoi que ce soit. Même si elles le voulaient, elles ne pourraient pas les chercher. »

« Elles ne pourraient pas ? » répéta Léo. « Qu'est-ce que _**ça**_ veut dire ? »

« Euh… J'en ai trop dit… Hum, Chris ? Je te verrai plus tard, ok ? » Elle s'éclipsa.

Chris se retourna et allait la suivre quand Phoebe posa une main sur son épaule.

« Non. Chris… Qu'est-ce que Shannie a voulu dire ? »

« Je… Je… » Il se renfrogna. « Ce ne sont pas vos… »

« Ce _**sont**_ nos affaires ! » protesta Piper. « Alors ne pense même pas à… »

« Très bien ! » coupa-t-il sèchement. « Vous voulez savoir ? Je vais vous le dire ! Phoebe, Wyatt a tué toutes tes filles ; Paige, il a rendu Hen- ton fils maléfique ; Piper, il a tué ta fille quand elle avait sept ans. »

« Rendu mon fils maléfique ? » crièrent Paige et Phoebe au moment où Piper et Léo demandèrent : « Quand est-il de notre enfant ? »

« Il s'est joint à Wyatt, c'est devenu son Second » dit-il à Paige. « Et vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Wyatt » affirma-t-il en fixant Piper et Léo.

« Non, notre autre fils. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Chris soupira intérieurement. « Il est encore vivant. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à essayer de ne pas se faire tuer par Wyatt. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aides pas ? » s'écria Phoebe en se demandant comment… _**Pourquoi**_ son neveu si adorable, qui poussait des rires hystériques quand on lui faisait exploser des framboises sur le ventre, pourrait tuer sa propre sœur et ses cousins, rendre un autre maléfique et donner à son frère la peur de sa vie.

« Excuse-moi, mais j'étais trop occupé à essayer de sauver Wyatt pour m'inquiéter pour son petit frère ! » grommela-t-il.

_Si seulement ils savaient à quel point je vais bien_, pensa Chris.

* * *

><p>Wyatt et Balthazar regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Wyatt avait jeté un sort qui leur permettait de suivre les événements depuis la grotte – pas si chaude et confortable - dans laquelle ils se trouvaient sans que les Sœurs Halliwell et compagnie ne le sachent. Wyatt fronça les sourcils quand Chris commença à crier. <em>Il ne leur a <em>_**toujours**__ pas dit la vérité ?_ Il sourit quand un plan commença à se former dans sa tête et se tourna rapidement vers le pathétique démon à côté de lui. Les yeux de Balthazar brillaient de malice et un sourire surexcité se dessina sur son horrible visage quand son Maître lui confia son plan.

* * *

><p>Chris s'assit et fixa l'endroit préféré de Mellie. Ils aimaient cet endroit quand ils étaient enfants. Wyatt aussi d'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne deviennent maléfique et qu'il ne détruise tout ce que la bonne version de lui n'ai jamais aimé. Mellie le traînait ici tous les jours après l'école. Il pouvait la voir sur la balançoire, et sa seule demande « Plus haut, Chris, plus haut ! » résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il sourit tendrement devant ce souvenir et ne remarqua pas les lentes larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Le flot s'intensifia quand il remarqua une petite fille aux cheveux noirs traînant un garçon un peu plus vieux vers la balançoire. Il se figea quand le garçon la serra dans ses bras et commença à la pousser sur la balançoire. Il avait envie d'embrasser Mellie à nouveau.<p>

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Cole s'approcher avant qu'il ne parle. « Hey. »

Chris sursauta. « Bon Dieu, Cole ! Quitte à donner une crise cardiaque à quelqu'un, pourquoi pas à toi ? »

« Tu vas bien, Chris ? » demanda prudemment Cole en ignorant le sarcasme qui rendrait sans doute plus dure la réponse du jeune homme.

« Ouais, vraiment génial. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

« Être de retour ici. Il y a bien de quoi se sentir… »

« … En colère ? Agacé ? »

« Je voulais dire triste. »

« Pourquoi diable… »

« Parce que Mellie et Bianca ne sont pas là. »

« Je me suis remis de Bee il y a longtemps » soupira Chris.

« Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne te blesse plus » dit simplement Cole. « Et tu n'as pas pleuré Mel… »

« Je n'ai pas le _**temps**_ de pleurer, Cole ! » souligna bruyamment Chris, attirant l'attention de Léo et des Sœurs. « Sauver le monde est d'un genre en haut de ma liste des choses à faire ! »

« Seigneur, Chris. Tu as besoin d'être si sarcastique _**tout**_ le temps ? » Cole leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais. C'est comme ça que je suis » sourit l'intéressé. « Et puis… Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois autrement. »

« Bon, les gars » s'écria Piper à la manière d'un militaire. « J'ignore qui nous a envoyé ici, ni pourquoi, mais peut-être qu'on peut vaincre le stupide démon qui nous avait enfermé en premier lieu ? »

« Ouais » approuva Phoebe.

« Euh, hum… Chris ? » demanda Paige. « Où était ce démon quand il a essayé de te tuer la dernière fois ? »

« Dans le Monde Souterrain, probablement. Mais je ne sais pas s'il sera là maintenant. Je ne sais même pas en quelle année… _**Bordel de merde ! **_» gronda-t-il quand une sonde s'approcha d'eux. D'un mouvement de la main, il la jeta contre un mur et se tourna vers les filles. « Où en étais-je ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'_**était**_ ? » s'inquiéta Phoebe.

« Une Sonde. Elles scannent les Sorciers. Wyatt les envoie après vous pour savoir si vous êtes des Sorcières » expliqua Chris d'une voix monotone. « Bref… Le Monde Souterrain ? »

« Tu sais comment le vaincre ? » se renseigna Léo.

« Bien sûr, Léo, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours vivant » rétorqua sèchement Chris.

« Calmez-vous ! Hum… Et si on essayait le Pouvoir des Trois ? » suggéra Phoebe. « Ça marche généralement. »

« Je suppose » soupira Chris. « Vous êtes sûre de ça ? Vous _**détestez**_ toutes le Monde Souterrain. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment mon endroit préféré sur Terre, mais j'ai pratiquement grandi là-bas… Et je vais arrêter de parler » s'interrompit-il quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de révéler quelque chose sur lui.

« Tu as grandi là-bas ? » répéta Piper, suspicieuse. _Ça signifie que c'est un démon, alors ?_

« Où sont tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en voyant son regard un peu paniqué.

« Ils ne se soucient pas de moi » marmonna Chris, mais ils ont quand même entendu.

« Cole ! » s'exclama Paige.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es son oncle ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait quelque chose ? »

« Euh… »

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Changement un peu brutal, non ? ^^  
>Pauvre Cole, ça va barder pour lui...<br>Je dois avouer que le coup de faire exploser des framboises sur le ventre de Wyatt, ça m'a tué. Piper n'est décidément pas une maman comme les autres…**

**_Un cookie pour chaque review !  
>Rendez-vous samedi !<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Minute pub du jour<span>

**Cette minute pub est consacrée à CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN qui vient de commencer "une nouvelle version de l'épisode Le Phoenix." Et je peux vous dire que ça commence fort, et que j'ai hâte de lire la suite ^^  
>Comme d'habitude, les liens via mon profil.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 4h30  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 22-30/04/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 45 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 8  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 367  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 21/07/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 29/06/13


	9. Coups de tête

Disclaimer : **Charmed ne m'appartient pas –comme chacun le sait- et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une traduction (Cf. chapitre 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – Coups de tête<strong>

« Chris ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« J'en sais rien, Phoebe » répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Mais c'est _**ton**_ Futur ! »

« Oui, mais au cas où tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte, il n'y a pas de lumière ici ce qui signifie que je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où nous sommes ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Hey, mon pote. Calme-toi » intervint Piper. Chris la foudroya du regard.

« Calme-toi ? _**Calme-toi ?**_ Comment puis-je me calmer ? Nous sommes dans _**mon**_ Futur, comme me l'a si gentiment fait remarqué Phoebe. Un Futur où tout n'est pas rose, où tu peux mourir _**n'importe quand**_. Nous étions debout et on se retrouve brutalement là sans que je sache pourquoi ! »

« Chris, calme-toi où tu feras une crise cardiaque _**avant**_ vingt-cinq ans » signala Cole.

« Désolé » murmura l'Être de Lumière. « Hey… Vous pensez que j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? »

« Je vais voir si je peux mettre un peu de lumière… Où que nous soyons… Hum… Bon, tout le monde recule. » Chris prit une longue inspiration et se concentra jusqu'à ce que de petites sphères lumineuses apparaissent et puis se regroupèrent. Les Sœurs Halliwell, Léo et Cole regardèrent avec fascination la boule de feu illuminer l'endroit.

« _**Une grotte ?**_ Putain ! » Chris jura à plusieurs reprises. « Pourquoi diable… Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Oui. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. À moins que… »

« Cela fait parti de son plan ? » proposa Cole. Chris hocha la tête pensivement.

« Euh… les gars ? » Phoebe fronça les sourcils.

Chris cilla. « Oh, désolé. Bienvenue dans le Monde Souterrain. C'est le… Royaume de Wyatt et vous êtes debout dans ce qui est communément appelé "la Salle d'Attente". » Il fit une pause, puis continua à contre cœur car, n'étant pas habitués aux Règles du Futur, les autres n'avaient pas compris. « C'est ici que tu es envoyé si tu as un rendez-vous avec Wyatt. Peu de gens choisissent de venir ici, à moins d'être possédé ou quelque chose comme ça. La plupart y sont…amenés ici de force. »

« Qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui viennent ? » demanda Léo, assez intrigué. Il détestait devoir l'admettre mais, adulte, le Wyatt maléfique semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait… Il était vraiment un dirigeant puissant.

« Si Wyatt est de bonne humeur…il les torture pendant quelques jours puis finit par les rendre à leur famille… »

« Et… Et s'il est…de mauvaise humeur ? » murmura Piper, craignant la réponse.

« Il les tue » lâcha Chris avant de se tourner vers Cole. « Puisque nous sommes ici, on pourrait chasser et vaincre…c'est quoi son nom ? »

« Balthazar. »

Chris hocha la tête. « Ouais. Un sale fils de… » Il s'arrêta en croissant le regard de Piper. « Mouais, euh… On essaie le Pouvoir des Trois ? Je pense aussi que je devrais écrire une formule... »

« Quoi ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? » s'indigna Piper.

Chris fût très tenté de répondre qu'il leur faisait assez confiance pour leur confier sa vie, mais se retint.

« C'est un plan de secours, Piper. Juste au cas où. Vous semblez toutes les Trois attirer les ennuis comme des aimants. Vous pourriez finir frappées par la foudre ou… » Il sourit devant leurs mines furieuses. « Vous savez que c'est vrai. »

« Franchement, qui sont les adultes ici ? » Cole fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire devant le sourire éblouissant – et tellement rare - que lui servit son neveu. Inutile de dire qu'il échoua lamentablement.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans son trône de marbre, Wyatt sourit en voyant sa famille – menée par Chris - prendre d'assaut sa salle royale.<p>

« Salut, Christopher. »

« Wyatt. »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Chris fixa Wyatt avec incrédulité. « Tu _**plaisantes**_ j'espère ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Peu importe ! Nous sommes venu le vaincre ! » lança Chris en pointant du doigt le démon dégoûtant.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir accepter ça, Christopher » déclara Wyatt avec un sourire – un sourire maléfique, parfaitement adapté à son image de Source de tous les maux.

« C'est Chris ! » cracha l'intéressé. « Laisse tomber les plaisanteries, Wyatt, ça ne te va pas. » Il se tourna vers les filles. « Maintenant ! »

Wyatt se figea lorsque sa mère et ses tantes se placèrent en face de lui et se prépara à affronter le fameux Pouvoir des Trois…mais il ne se passa rien. Il cligna des yeux puis sourit hautainement.

« Vous avez échoué » railla-t-il.

« Pas si vite, Wyatt. » Chris prit une profonde respiration et récita :  
><em><strong>"À toute Magie qui nous entoure,<br>Je t'appelle, viens à mon secours,  
>Détruit ce gaspillage d'espace<br>Et renvoie le à sa vraie place."  
><strong>_

Balthazar hurla et explosa en millions de morceaux. Wyatt, lui, leva les yeux au ciel et déclara : « Honnêtement, Chris. C'était une bien pauvre formule par rapport à tes habitudes. »

« Ça a marché, non ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Maintenant, à ton tour. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Chris, aucun de tes pitoyables sorts ne viendra à bout de moi. Et tu sais que le Pouvoir des Trois ne peut rien contre moi » fanfaronna Wyatt.

Chris fit la moue, ayant visiblement perdu ses mots.

« Chris… Pourquoi me détestes-tu _**à ce point **_? »

« _**Déteste**_… Doux Jésus, Wy ! Je ne te déteste pas ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna tout le monde en même temps.

« Chris ! » s'exclama vigoureusement Léo.

« Il a tué ta sœur ! » hurla Phoebe.

« Et ta petite amie » s'écria Paige.

« Il t'a _**torturé**_ ! » renchérit Piper.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Wy » expliqua Chris en ignorant les cris de protestation. « C'est pourquoi j'ai remonté le temps pour te sauver. »

« Me sauver » rit Wyatt. « Chris, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Je suis très bien comme je suis. »

« Non, Wyatt. C'est clair que non. Tu as tué _**tout ceux que j'aimais**_…et je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais ? Alors…si je peux t'arrêter et empêcher le petit toi de mal tourner…peut être - juste peut être - que tout le monde vivra un peu plus longtemps, en bonne santé comme ils étaient censés… »

« Chris, t'es t-il déjà arrivé de penser que c'était peut être leur _**destin**_ de mourir ? »

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas censé être maléfique, Wy. Si tu ne changes pas de camp, ils ne mourront pas. Tu es le Deux-Fois-Béni, fils d'une Sœur Halliwell et d'un Fondateur. Tu as tant de pouvoirs, mais tu as choisi le mauvais chemin. Laisse-moi arranger ça, Wy. Laisse-moi te remettre sur le droit chemin. Tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs pour le Bien, pas pour le Mal ! »

« Oh, franchement, Chris. Tu es si arrogant, tu le sais ça ? Je me fous de savoir que nous _**étions**_ les meilleurs amis du monde ! » beugla-t-il en insistant sur le passé. « Nous ne le sommes plus ! Tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur mon chemin ! »

Chris regarda tristement son frère aîné. « Que t'es t-il arrivé, Wy ? Tu as été quelqu'un de tellement extraordinaire. »

« Je le suis encore, Chris. Dommage que tu ne me vois pas sous la bonne lumière. Maintenant, je suis à deux doigts d'en finir avec vous tous. Vous avez tué mon meilleur démon… Toutefois, il devenait de plus en plus gênant, donc je vais vous laisser pour le moment. Mais, si tu croises encore mon chemin Chris, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi… Et ce sera douloureux. Très douloureux. »

Il agita une main et le décor souterrain disparu, les laissant seuls dans le grenier, dans un état second.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Chris, toujours un peu confus, quand il vit tout le monde le dévisager avec des questions pleins les yeux. « Oh… Génial. Vraiment génial. »

* * *

><p><span>NT :** L'auteur s'excuse pour la mauvaise formule. Et moi pour la mauvaise traduction ^^  
>Chapitre sympa. Je me suis bien amusée à le traduire.<strong>

_**Un cookie pour chaque review. Nouveauté : parfum au choix !**_  
><em><strong>À mardi !<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Minute pub du jour<span>

**Hier, j'ai littéralement dévoré une super fic nommé **_"Traveling Back"_** de BroodyCheery323 dans laquelle Wy revient dans le passé sauver le derrière de son frérot. J'ai vraiment adoré. Et la relation amour/haine/raillerie des deux frères est époustouflante. Et la fin est magnifique.** **Et puis, il faut préciser que je suis tombée amoureuse de son Wyatt, il est tellement...bizarre.** Mais dans le bon sens ^^  
>Hum... Je la traduirai peut-être... J'y réfléchis encore.<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h20  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 08/06/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 797  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 23/07/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 30/06/13


	10. Confiance partagée et mauvais caractères

Disclaimer :** Ni Charmed, ni cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Et je ne suis payée que par vos reviews… J'ai droit à une prime pour avoir (bien?) bossé ?**

JoJy :** Hum... Couleur au choix ? Pas mauvais comme idée. Je me mets au travail ^^ J'aime beaucoup ton utilisation du mot "combatif" car ça lui correspond parfaitement dans ce chapitre... Il est littéralement très combatif.**

_*Cooooooooookies !*  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Confiance partagée <strong>_(1)_** et mauvais caractères**

« Euh… » balbutia Chris, en regardant fixement le Livre des Ombres, comme s'il répondrait aux interrogations de chacun. Il ferma les yeux et grimaça quand lorsqu'une avalanche de questions s'écrasa sur lui.

« Tu _**ne**_ détestes _**pas**_ Wyatt ? » demanda Paige, un peu confuse.

« Pourquoi nous a-t-il laissé partir ? » s'étonna Phoebe.

« Pourquoi ne t'a-il pas attaqué ? » voulut savoir Piper.

« Chriiiiiiis » gémit Phoebe.

L'Être de Lumière se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Ça répond à toutes vous questions ? »

« Non, Chris. Ce n'est pas le cas. Qui es-tu ? »

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta Léo en se demandant pourquoi Chris avait l'air aussi calme qu'un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture.

« Chris. Seulement Chris. Sérieusement Léo… »

« Chris qui ? »

« P- Perry » rétorqua-t-il. Ce mot sonnait très mal dans sa bouche mais il savait que le nom "Halliwell" les troublerait. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Tu dis que Wyatt a détruit ta vie, abattu ta famille, mais tu veux toujours de lui pour meilleur ami et, confronté à l'opportunité de le tuer pour te _**venger**_, tu ne fais que lui parler ? Après _**tout**_ ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le tuer, Léo ! Il est toujours mon meilleur ami, quelque part, en vertu de tout le mal, toute la méchanceté, la cruauté envers les gens qui… »

« Non, Chris. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas ! » cria Léo.

« Je me _**fous**_ de ce que tu _**penses**_ ! Comme toujours ! Je ne peux pas te dire quoi que ce soit parce que ça changerai le Futur d'une manière encore plus horrible. D'ailleurs vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop ! » s'impatienta Chris.

« Donc nous en dire un peu plus ne changera rien, non ? » répliqua calmement Léo.

Chris serra les poings. « Ne me cherche pas, Léo. Je fais déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour vous supporter. Surtout toi ! Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne me fait confiance, mais vous aimez tous Wyatt, alors vous pourriez _**au moins**_ m'écouter et m'aider à le sauver ! » grogna Chris en essayant de contrôler sa rage croissante.

« Chris ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! » plaida Cole en s'approchant de l'adolescent en colère. « Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu t'énerves ! Ne leur donne pas de raison de te haïr » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son neveu, mais Léo entendit quand même.

« Bah ! On a déjà beaucoup de raisons de le haïr ! Il est manipulateur, secret, névrosé, casse-coui… »

« Léo ! » s'écria Phoebe avec horreur. Elle vit un masque de tristesse passer sur le visage de Chris, mais il fut vite remplacé par le masque d'impassibilité qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

« Eh bien, c'est la vérité ! Qu'a-t-il jamais fait pour prouver qu'il est de notre côté ? Comment pouvons nous savoir qu'il n'est pas là pour faire du mal à Wyatt ? »

« Je suis venu pour sauver ton _**fils**_ ! Je l'ai _**sauvé**_ quand sa moralité a été inversé et _**il a confiance en moi ! **_»

« Un bébé n'est pas très bon juge dans ce genre de cas, Chris ! »

« Oh, _**la ferme**_, Léo ! » gronda-t-il.

« Oh, désolé Chris. Est-ce que je t'ai mis en colère ? » se moqua le Fondateur avec un sourire en coin.

Chris tenta de contrôler sa respiration en prenant de grandes inspirations. Lentes. Profondes… Mais quand Léo lui sourit, il laissa de côté ses bons sentiments, évita les bras tendus de Cole, et frappa Léo avec toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait déployer.

Après que les Sœurs Halliwell et Cole soient intervenu, ce dernier verrouilla ses bras autour de ceux de son neveu. Piper demanda à son bébé de bien vouloir soigner son papa.

Cole regarda son neveu qui haletait et gardait les poings fermés.

« Chris ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je le devais. Il était… » Il grogna en essayant de se défaire des bras de son oncle. « Cole ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Non, Chris. Pas jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que tu ne vas pas perdre de nouveau ton sang-froid. Comme ça, tu es un danger pour tout le monde, y compris pour toi-même » souligna Cole en renforçant son emprise sur le jeune homme frétillant _**(2)**_.

« Cole ! Laisse-moi partir ! » protesta-t-il faiblement. Il continua à râler un instant puis souffla : « Oh mon dieu… »

« Chris ? »

« Ils ne pourront plus jamais me faire confiance maintenant. Ils vont me détester encore plus. » Une larme coula sur sa joue et il s'éclipsa.

* * *

><p>Chris se réveilla en sursaut sur l'inconfortable canapé surexploité de l'arrière boutique du P3. Il entendit une nouvelle fois le bruit d'une profonde respiration. Il fronça les sourcils, se frotta les yeux et bâilla. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la bouche qu'une affreuse main desséché se plaqua dessus. Bâillonné par l'odeur nauséabonde, il eut un étrange sentiment de familiarité. Il leva légèrement la tête et fixa les yeux de Balthazar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(1) <em>_« Trust Goes Both Ways »_** Littéralement : **_"la confiance marche dans les deux sens."_** J'ai remarqué que c'est exactement ce que lui dit Léo (dans la VO) dans l'épisode du Phénix. Vous savez, vers la fin après que Chris ait donné quelques 'explications' une fois de retour dans le Passé. Dans la VF, ça a été remplacé par **_"Fais-nous un peu confiance"**.****  
><strong>(2) _**Oui, bon je sais. Chris n'est pas un poisson… Mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Désolée.  
><strong>

N/T :** En tout cas, je suis drôlement contente que Léo ait eu ce qu'il méritait. Il m'a religieusement irrité dans ce chapitre. Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'on le remette à sa place…**

**Sinon, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Si tout va bien, j'aurai bientôt fini de traduire les cinq chapitres que compte la suite - **"_Tsunami"** -**_** et je la publierai même dans la foulée… 'fin, peut-être... Je ne promets rien.**

**_Rendez-vous jeudi pour le dernier chapitre !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Minute pub du jour<span>

** Je m'en veux horriblement de n'avoir pas encore pensé à parler de **_"Tear it up"_** et **_"Stir it up"_** de Werepuppy Black, je suis Impardonnable. Son Chris est formidable, très _très_ sarcastique, il vous sort de ces phrases à s'en rouler par terre des heures.  
>En quelques mots : Crossover, Harry Potter, Chris, drôle, mystérieux, sarcastique, evil Wyatt, evil Chris ? <strong>_(rah, j'arrive pas -encore- à cerner ses intentions...)_**, énorme, extraordinaire, future trilogie en "it up", Perfection.** **Got it ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h50 _(distraite par Scrubs xD)_  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 08/06/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 20 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 232  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 26/07/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 30/06/13


	11. Vérités révélées

Disclaimer :** Charmed ne m'appartient pas – comme chacun le sait - et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une traduction (Cf. chapitre 1)**

A/N :** En réponse à une review, Catnatural confie qu'elle ignorait **_totalemen_t** que Cole et Balthazar était la même personne. Elle a simplement demandé à une amie (Werepuppy Black)**** un nom pour un démon et elle lui a proposé celui-là. Mais Cat a trouvé un moyen d'arranger ça dans ce chapitre, ce qui donne un tour plutôt...intéressant à l'histoire.**

N/T :** Les Halliwell (**_tous_ **les Halliwell) ont le chic pour causer au pire moment imaginable. Jamais vu ça ! Bon, quant aux formules, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les traduire en respectant le sens et la rime. Mais c'est pas terrible. Désolée ^^ **

**Wouah, quatre reviews en un heure ? C'est génial, ça =D  
><strong>

Manilis :** C'est bien connu que les Sœurs et le punching ball...euh Léo ne sont pas très très malins/logiques/intelligents **_(au choix)_** concernant Chris. Après tout, ils avaient leur fils et neveu sous le nez pendant au moins 7 mois sans même s'en rendre compte. ** Ah, c'est bien ce que je me disais ^^ Wep, Cole le pacificateur =D  
><strong>**Puppet-lovely :** J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé ^^ Oui, Wyatt n'est pas un tendre, mais hey, être la Source de tout le mal, ça ne tombe pas du Ciel **_(ou des Enfers...)_** ! Tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Léo est un idiot, mais il se rattrape...un peu. Ah, oui ! C'était aussi ma phrase préférée dans ce chapitre. On imagine tout de suite la scène **_(Pauvre cerf... Pauvre voiture, tout ce sang à nettoyer...)**.  
><strong>_JoJy :** Lol, ouais, Léo l'a amplement mérité ; je lui ferai passer le message. Tout à fait d'accord ! Un Chris aquoiboniste et bavard, ce ne serait pas la même chose. Oh, mon Dieu... Je l'ai imaginé en poisson ! Bleu-vert à rayures avec une frange brune... Traumatisée à vie xD Hum... Oui, en me basant sur ce que tu as dit, je pencherais vers "qui continuait à s'agiter/se débattre." J'en parlerais à mon dictionnaire-sur-pattes de père. Merci :)  
><strong>

Merci pour vos reviews ! *cookies ?*  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 - Vérités révélées<strong>

Chris leva les yeux vers Balthazar. Le démon le fixait furieusement avec un horrible rictus maléfique.

« Tu ne fais plus le malin une fois seul, gamin ? Tu sais, tu _**devrais**_ faire des recherches sur celui que tu veux vaincre la prochaine fois. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Je suis un démon de très haut niveau, très important vois-tu. Par conséquent, un sort pathétique lancé par un Être de Lumière ne fonctionne pas… » Il hurla quand Chris mordit profondément dans son bâillon. « Tu n'est qu'un… »

Chris cracha sur le sol et sauta sur le canapé. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pour me venger de toi » expliqua lentement Balthazar, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge. « Et tu sais comment on se venge d'un Halliwell ? »

Chris fronça les sourcils en se demandant si c'était une question rhétorique. Après un moment de silence, il marmonna ironiquement : « Je l'ignore. Dis-le moi, je _**meurs **_d'envie de le savoir. »

« En blessant un autre Halliwell, bien évidemment ! » sourit le démon avant de miroiter.

Chris tenta d'attraper le démon et jura quand il lui échappa.

* * *

><p>« Léo ? Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Phoebe pour la dixième fois quand Léo frotta sa mâchoire enflée.<p>

« Oui, Phoebe, je vais bien » répondit le Fondateur avec lassitude. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Chris ? »

« Léo…sans vouloir t'offenser… Il t'a _**frappé**_, alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui ? » demanda Paige, un peu confuse.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment Chris. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il était possédé ou un truc du genre ? »

« Non… Je pense qu'il a mal, Paige. Il n'a personne ici et nous le traitons comme un vulgaire tapi, peut-être même pire, en fait. Je pense qu'il retient sa colère depuis très longtemps maintenant et sa douleur aussi et…il vient d'exploser… » Il s'interrompit devant les regards incrédules des filles et de Cole. « Quoi ? »

« Je crois que Chris a involontairement frappé ton bon sens, Léo. »

« Ha, ha Phoebe. »

« Sérieusement, ce garçon à une droite d'enfer. Qui aurait cru que notre Être de Lumière efflanqué soit capable de faire ça ? » commenta Phoebe.

« Ouais, mais il y a beaucoup de chose que nous ignorons sur lui et que nous ne saurons jamais à moins qu'il ne revienne et parle de… »

« Piper, il est de retour. Mais je doute que le petit Chrissy parle beaucoup » signala une voix gluante en sortant de l'ombre du grenier.

« Balthazar » haleta Cole. « Co…Comment ? »

« Oh, très simple, vraiment. Tu vois Cole, je suis toi. Ils ne peuvent pas me détruire sans te détruire. Tu te souviens… Oh, non, tu ne te souviens pas. Ils ont effacé ta mémoire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » grommela Cole.

« N'y a-t-il pas une période... » commença Balthazar en souriant, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, « ...il y a quelques années dont tu ne peux rien te souvenir ? » Il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de Cole. « Un rituel a été organisé. Cinq bougies ont été placées autour d'un bol et sur le mur il y avait un pentagramme. Quant au sort, c'était un truc du genre _**"Nous invoquons ce qui a été déchiré, que revienne le démon… »**_

_**« ...issu de l'homme né." »**_ Cole prit une mine horrifiée en se souvenant de la lecture du sort. « Que… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ils t'ont divisé en deux, mec. Ces moitiés ont été replacées dans deux entités distinctes ce qui a causé la perte de ta mémoire. Il y a un risque de perturbation dans cette ligne temps…surtout par Chris. »

« Que… Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Pourtant je le suis. Et, pour te le prouver, je vais t'apporter un petit cadeau. » Il agita la main et Chris apparu dans une cage de cristal noir. « Tu vois, mes cristaux sont beaucoup plus puissant que les tiens. Petit Chrissy peut échapper à tout moment aux vôtres, pas aux miens. Personne ne s'en est _**jamais**_ échappé. Et je peux faire ce que je veux de mes prisonniers. »

Le démon poursuivit son monologue et ne réalisa pas que Chris commença à psalmodier doucement.

« Comme je te le disais, Cole, je suis vraiment désolé mais le fait que ton neveu soit ici est une nuisance considérable. En plus, il s'amuse à tuer tout mes collègues et il tente de "sauver" Wyatt alors que chacun d'entre nous sait que les choses sont parfaites comme elle sont. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors tu _**aimes**_ être traité comme un esclave et être commandé par un gars dans la vingtaine ? » railla Chris à l'oreille du démon. « Je voudrais dire que c'est un peu pathétique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Balthazar se retourna furieusement comme un ouragan. « Comment… Ma cage est censée être…complètement et totalement… » Les mots lui manquaient tandis qu'il fixait la cage de cristal… Chris l'avait, pour ainsi dire, faite sauter en mille morceaux.

Chris sourit. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sous-estimes _**vraiment**_ mes pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'_**utilise**_ pas la plupart d'entre eux que cela signifie que je ne les ai pas. Généralement, ils sommeillent en moi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans une situation qui me force à les utiliser. »

Le démon se renfrogna. « Ah. » Puis sourit tout à coup. « Peu importe, Chrissy. Je prendrais quand même ma revanche sur toi. »

« Non » gronda Chris. « Tu _**n'oseras pas**_. »

« Oh, je crois que oui, petit Chrissy. Mais, qui _**choisir**_ ? » Il fit la moue en s'interrogeant sur son dilemme. « Ce serait trop pour toi, douce Paige… Vraiment insupportable, petite Phoebe… Et pourquoi pas Léo ? Hein, Chris ? Mais bon, tu le détestes alors ce ne sera pas vraiment une revanche, non ? Et que dirais-tu de ton cher oncle ? Hmm, techniquement, il est déjà mort… »

« Je te préviens » averti Chris. « Je ne mentais pas à propos de mes pouvoirs ! »

« Ou alors… Que penses-tu de…la farouche mais adorable Piper ? Pourras-tu le supporter, Chrissy ? Que l'histoire se répète ? Et qu'elle meurt _**de nouveau**_ dans tes bras ? » se moqua le démon.

Une palette d'émotions jusqu'alors inconnues s'étala sur le visage de Chris qui ne fit d'ailleurs aucun effort pour tenter de redevenir impassible – pour une fois.

« Ne… » commença-t-il douloureusement.

« Je peux le faire, tu sais. Et tu seras si…_**désemparé**_ que tu te joindras volontiers à Wyatt. C'est ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois si je me souviens bien… »

« Je n'ai jamais… » protesta-t-il.

« J'en ai assez de faire la causette, Chrissy. Je veux de l'action. » Il grimaça et jeta Chris sur le sol avant de se retourner vers Piper en élargissant son rictus. « Oui. Je pense que je _**vais**_ choisir Piper. Un Chris brisé ne sera que plus enclin à rejoindre Lord Wyatt » murmura-t-il.

« Oh ! Toi ! Ouais, toi ! » cria soudainement Piper. Balthazar leva les yeux vers elle comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle sur ce ton ce qui, bien sûr, était faux vu la manière dont le traitaient ses supérieurs. « En quoi me tuer détruirait Chris ? »

« Oh, j'_**adore**_ être le porteur de _**mauvaises**_ nouvelles ! » se réjouit le démon. « Mais je crains que cette histoire ne doivent attendre un peu car ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. On règlera ça plus tard, d'accord ? » Il jeta une boule de feu vers l'aînée Halliwell. Chris bondit du plancher et se jeta sur elle. Ils atterrirent sur le tapis et la boule de feu s'écrasa contre la porte.

Chris se releva seul et tendit la main pour aider la sorcière, restée sur le sol. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? » murmura-t-il.

« Chris ! Ce n'est pas le plus important en ce moment ! Pourquoi me blesser… »

Le jeune homme répéta la question, nettement plus irrité que la première fois.

« Un peu, mais je vais bien, Chris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si… »

« Sale fils de… » commença l'Être de Lumière avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle attaque du démon.

« Allons, Chrissy. Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire cela » sourit Balthazar.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Chris.

Il afficha un rictus démoniaque.

« Parce que, sale gamin, je pourrais tuer ta mère dans la moitié du temps qu'il faudrait pour envoyer une boule de feu et j'aurais même le temps de lui envoyer une carte postale. »

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Hi, hi. Joli cliffhanger, nan ? Je fais ma sadique par procuration, car c'est un choix de l'auteur je suis donc **_**entièrement innocente**_** dans cette fin. ***Pas taper*

**La suite - **_"Tsunami"_** - sera en ligne samedi ! J'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes corrections mais si j'arrête de manger/dormir/respirer deux ou trois jours j'arriverai à tenir mes délais ^^  
><strong>PS. _"Tsunami"_** est désormais complet. **_"Pariah"_** est en ligne, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ^^  
><strong>

_Une petite review ? Juste parce que c'est le dernier chapitre ? À _chaque nouvelle review, je me sens comme si c'était Noël avant/après l'h____eure ^^  
>En plus, j'offre ma tournée de cookies !<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h30 _(distraite par Scrubs...encore xD)_  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin :<strong>** 09/06/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 976  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 28/07/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 30/06/13


End file.
